<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A long and Winding Road by signpainter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270266">A long and Winding Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1'>signpainter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Suicide Attempt, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. and Mrs. Okumura die in a car crash they leave their family fortune to their two children. The famous assassin Lynx is sent to kill the family heir Eiji Okumura. The problem is Eiji is nothing like Ash thought he would be and new feelings start arising. Then there's the problem that Eiji has a secret of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Here's another story. I wrote this all in one sitting so I hope it came out alright. A quick warning, this story (kind of) has suicide attempts (in a way). if that bothers you please don't read it.<br/>Alright on to the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A rich person died, and their secrets come out.  After their death, their fortune and power are split and fought over by those who are still living. If the rich person had any children, they found themselves in the middle of the mess.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eventually, someone would get tired of those in their way and begins plotting behind closed doors. Naturally, they decide to hire someone to make the heirs  “disappear”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I would like to hire you to remove the heir of the young Okumura foundation, Eiji Okumura. I will send more details if you choose to accept. The price will be discussed if you choose to move forward.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this job was no different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I accept.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Okumura had managed to get themselves killed in a car crash leaving their two children behind. There was their oldest son, 21-year-old Eiji Okumura and their daughter 16-year-old Yumi Okumura. Apparently, while alive, the Okumuras made a deal with heads of Silver Hearts foundation and owed them a lot of money. Since the deal was made behind closed doors, they couldn’t directly demand it. Instead, they decided to contact an assassin to remove the heir Eiji Okumura. After the older one was out of the way they could officially adopt the younger one and successfully securing the family fortune.</p>
<p>That’s where he came in. Ash Lynx, known to the world as The Lynx had been one of the world’s top assassins for many years. Trained under the assassin Blanca since the age of twelve, Ash had quickly rose ranks. He never missed a target, never failed a mission, and never lost sight of his goals. He was the best person for this job. Ash wasn’t very excited about it.  This was just a typical job. The twenty- year-old had done this many times before. The world was just a gray blur of deaths and pleading people at this point. The sooner he finished this, the sooner he could go back to living in solitude until he needed money again.</p>
<p>That’s how Ash found himself hanging out at a small café early one Friday evening. His target usually went there after work. Despite owning a fortune, he was continuing his job as a photographer until all the papers were officially signed. According to the email, he needed to kill the young heir and make it look like an accident without it looking like a suicide. It would be bad for the Foundation if the target suddenly killed himself. The police would get involves and make things messy.</p>
<p>Ash already had thought of the best course of action. He would flirt with his target and win him over. After that bring him to a motel and killing him. Then he would start a fire and depart. The body would be burnt so it wouldn’t be easy to tell that the target had been murdered and even if someone saw them together, they would just assume that both of them died in the horrible fire.</p>
<p>A tingling of a bell brought Ash back to the present. The door of the café opened, and the target entered. Although he looked like his picture Ash had to admit he looked better in person. The picture couldn’t quite capture the man’s young or innocent nature. Ash almost felt bad…almost. He had long ago discarded any emotions like sympathy. Instead, he waited for the man to sit down before walking over to him.</p>
<p>“Are you sitting alone?” He asked smoothly turning on his charm. The target looked up solely as he sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He mumbled gesturing at the chair next to him. He seemed out of it.  Ash guessed that he had been close to his parents. From his research, Ash had thought they barely talked to each other. Ash decided to change tactics. Sliding into the booth next to him he lowered his voice to a gentle level.</p>
<p>“Are you Eiji Okumura? I saw you on TV. I didn’t know you lived around here.”</p>
<p>The target looked surprised at the sympathy in his voice. “Yeah, I have a small apartment downtown. I’m living here until the papers are signed and I officially become the heir.  I haven’t seen you around though, are you new?”</p>
<p>“I just moved here a few days ago.” Ash leaned forward. “If you need someone to talk to about this I can listen.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Now the target looked lost. He didn’t seem to know what to do with Ash’s comment. He probably got a lot of sympathies but not a lot of listening ears. If Ash wanted to make this plausible, he needed to spin a sob story.</p>
<p>“Because.” Ash gave a fake sigh. “I know how it feels to lose everything. When I was younger my parents were killed in a robbery. I was taken in by another family but…I was never given the chance to fully express my feelings. The family believes that emotions were a weakness.” Ash rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “I can’t help but want to hear out any stranger who wants to vent.  I don’t want someone to suffer as I did.” It wasn’t his best story; truth be told but he was banking on the target being too disoriented to notice. Much to Ash’s delight, the target bought the story.</p>
<p>“I see.” He smiled weakly. “I guess I would like someone to talk to. I’ve been trying to act strong but…” He wrapped his arms around each other. “There’s not many people I can turn to and even those who I can turn to I don’t want to; I hate being a burden.”</p>
<p>Ash placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hey it’s ok. You can always burden me, after all, that’s what strangers are for.”</p>
<p>His target gave a little laugh. “I feel like I need a few drinks before I can open up that much.”</p>
<p>Perfect. “Isn’t there a small bar nearby? Want to go there?” The target tensed for a second before relaxing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be for the best.” He stood up. “Hang on let me pay for my drink.”</p>
<p>“It’s on the house.” Both men turned to see a teen watching them. Ash recognized him as the teen who worked behind the counter. He looked around 16 with dark black hair and a scrawny built.</p>
<p>“No Sing it’s fine!” the target rumbaed in his bag. “I can’t just keep getting free coffee like this. I have the money to pay.”</p>
<p>“You practically kept this café afloat when we first started, don’t worry about it.” The young man’s eyes turned on Ash and he scowled. “Who’s this guy? He’s new.” Ash kept his face neutral. It was clear that the teen didn’t trust him. It would be bad if he convinced his target to bail on him.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh.” His target turned to him sheepishly. “I realize I never asked you your name.”</p>
<p>“Aslan Callenreese, but you can just call me Ash.” He gave his most charming smile. The teen’s scowl deepened.</p>
<p>“There you go.” The target nodded as if that explained everything.</p>
<p>“Eiji.” The teen lowered his voice. “Be careful” For a moment Ash worried that his target would listen to the teens’ words. Instead, he waved him away.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much Sing. It’ll be…fine.” For a second the target hesitated, a flash of nervousness on his face. Ash wondered if he was having second thoughts. It would be best to move things along. Taking his target’s arm gently he nodded towards the door.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>His target hesitated and looked over at the scowling teen. Then nodded and waved to him.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later Sing!” Then with one more long look at the teen he turned and let Ash lead him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar was perfectly crowded. It wasn’t so crowded that there would be a lot of witnesses, but it wasn’t empty enough that everyone knew he was there. It was just crowded enough that the customers’ eyes began to glaze, and they no longer paid attention to anyone but their friends or hookups.</p>
<p>Ash led Eiji down to a corner table before getting them drinks. He needed his target drunk for this. In his research he learned that his target didn’t have a high alcohol tolerance. Ash made sure to get the most alcoholic drink on the menu. One drink should be enough. Once the target was out, he would take the target’s car and drive to a secluded location. There he would stab the man and then shove a steel bar from the car through the wound. If he left the car in a ravine whoever found him would think he was drunk driving and got killed in a crash. A perfectly logical excuse to explain how he died. No one would look to much into it.</p>
<p>Ash smiled as he carried the drinks back to the table. This would be easy. He found the target where he left him. He was staring off into space with an unreadable expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ash asked gently sitting down. The target jumped.</p>
<p>“No…wait yes? What was the question again?”</p>
<p>Ash snorted “I asked if you were alright.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a complicated question but I suppose not. I’m here to pour out my heart, aren’t I?” the target gave a shaky grin.</p>
<p>“I suppose so.” Ash handed him a drink. “So, what’s going on in your head.”</p>
<p>His target looked down at his drink mournfully but didn’t take a sip. “I suppose I should start by saying that I feel guilty about this whole thing. I wasn’t extremely close to my parents. I know I should be feeling sad but it’s hard. They weren’t in my life a lot. …I think that’s where a lot of the guilt is coming from.”</p>
<p>So, he wasn’t actually sad as Ash first thought. Apparently, it was more complicated than that. Ash found that kind of surprising. Most of his targets were pretty easy to read.</p>
<p>“I am close to my sister…or at least we used to be close. I haven’t seen her much since our parents died. I think she’s angry with me for avoiding her…. or for being the heir. She wants to be in charge unlike me…She knows I don’t want it and we argued about that. I hate arguing with her but I still think it’s best if I stay the heir.”</p>
<p>The target was correct in that thought. If his sister was the heir, she would be targeted instead.</p>
<p>Ash nodded as if he cared. “Drink up. It’ll make talking easier.” His target nodded and took a sip. After another few seconds of silence, he continued.</p>
<p>“I guess this is the end of my photography career.” His gloom intensified “I thought I had longer to study it after my previous career failed.” He glanced at Ash “I used to be a pole vaulter”</p>
<p>Ash remembered reading about that. He leaned it. “Oh yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yep. I was good at it too.” His target pulled out his phone and typed something. “See.” He showed Ash a picture. There was the young Japanese man wearing sports close as he flew over a hurdle. Despite himself Ash was impressed. His target’s expression looked so at peace, so free….</p>
<p>“That’s a good picture.” Ash finally said. His target nodded glumly.</p>
<p>“A friend of mine took it. It was before the accident. I hurt my leg and can’t jump anymore. If my friend didn’t offer me a job in photography, who knows what would happen. I wasn’t in a good place back then. Not really in a better place now.”</p>
<p>“Life can be tough.” Ash faked sympathy. “But at least you have friends.  The guy from the café seemed to know you.”</p>
<p>“Sing?” His target’s face lit up. “He’s like a little brother to me. His family owns that cafe. When they first opened I did my best to support them. It’s hard to open any store in this area. The locals don’t like change.”</p>
<p>Ash laughed. “Sounds like I’m going to have a hard time fitting in here.”</p>
<p>“They’ll open up to you eventually.” He took another sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“Eventually? Shouldn’t you say, ‘oh they’ll love you’?” Ash gave him a meaningful look. “Who can hate a face like this.”</p>
<p> His target laughed. For the first time, he actually looked happy. “Most people here are suspicious of a pretty face.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the drawbacks of being beautiful.” Ash gave a dramatic sigh. His target nearly choked on his drink. He coughed among his laughter.  Ash grinned. His target was quite pretty when he laughed. Without the solum look in his eyes they sparkled like fire reflected in water. Ash found himself mesmerized by them. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was doing.</p>
<p>“I have to go use the restroom.” Ash suddenly stood up. His target stopped laughing in surprise.</p>
<p>“Oh ok?”</p>
<p>Ash didn’t say a word as he marched away. Why was he acting this stupid? For a moment he had wanted to make his target laugh again, to see how much his eyes could shine. It didn’t matter if his target looked amazing while flying or had a nice laugh. In a few hours, he would never move again. In a few hours, those eyes would be staring emptily at the sky. He pushed down the sadness that rose in his chest. He had killed many people before. Why was this man any different? He needed to cut off his feelings. Ash entered the empty bathroom and splashed some water on his face as he took control of his emotions. Slowly but surely his feels faded until he was back to cold numbness. Once he was sure everything was back to normal, he left.</p>
<p>When he was out of the bathroom, he scanned the bar for his target. He saw him across the room sipping at his drink. Arranging a smile on his face he headed over there.</p>
<p>“Well, aren’t you a cutie?” A hand grabbed Ash’s arm. Ash turned to see a big man covered in tattoos leering down at him. “What’s a cute thing like you doing here? You’re not a regular.” His eyes scanned Ash hungrily. Ash bit down his rising anger as he debated what to do. He could easily take out this man, but it would look suspicious. Aslan Callenreese wasn’t supposed to be a fighter. He was a smooth-talking man. If he suddenly made a scene others would notice. However, he didn’t want to deal with this man. If he had to follow along with the man’s desire, he could end up trapped for a while. Ash would like to avoid being someone’s toy. He always tried to avoid missions that involved him in that position through many times was unavoidable.</p>
<p>Ash shook his head frustrated. He didn’t have time to waste on this man. He needed to find a way out of this fast. He had a target to kill.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” an angry voice demanded from behind them. Ash turned to see his target standing a few feet away glaring at the man.</p>
<p>“Oh, is he’s your Okumura?” the man sneered. “How shameful of you, picking up prostitutes so quickly after your parents died. Shouldn’t you be morning?”</p>
<p>His target’s eyes flashed. “I’ll have you know that is Aslan Callenreese. The heir to the Callenreese fortune and my fiancé. I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off him.” Ash stared at him. This was such an outrage lie. He had no idea what his target was thinking. Why was he over here talking to a drunk man twice his size? He was acting crazy…. Unless….</p>
<p>Was he trying to protect Ash?</p>
<p>“You damn rich people.” The man shoved Ash away and took a threatening step towards the target who held his ground. “You always think you’re better than us don’t you!” Before anyone could move, he raised his fist and hit the target. The young man grunted and sunk to the ground holding a hand over his bruised eye. Ash had seen enough. Stepping forward he pinned the man’s arm back and leaned towards him.</p>
<p>“If you touch him again, I will end you.” Even if the man was too stupid or drunk to understand a threat, on an animalistic level he still felt threatened. His eyes widened as his flight or fight instincts kicked in. Stumbling back, he grumbled.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want you anyway,” Ash watched him stagger back to the front of the bar before turning his attention to his target.</p>
<p>“Hey are you alright?”</p>
<p>His target nodded shakily. “What happened to him?”</p>
<p>“He left after hitting you.” Ash helped him up and brought him back to the table.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Ash paused at the concern in his target’s voice.</p>
<p>“You were the one who got punched.” Ash gently lowered in into his chair.</p>
<p>“I know but he was flirting with you and you looked really uncomfortable.” Eiji peered into his eyes. “Did he touch you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ash started at the man in front of him. This was new.  He had never met someone who was concerned about his well being like this. His usual targets were snobbish or stuck up. Eiji however was surprisingly grounded. Ash could have handled it easily, but it felt sort of nice to be protected once in his life.</p>
<p>Eiji scanned his face for a few moments before grinning and raising his glass. “I guess this calls for a toast.”</p>
<p>Ash snorted and raised his own glass. “To getting a black eye.”</p>
<p>“To winning a bar fight.” Eiji correct clinking glasses.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a bar fight.” Ash rolled his eyes as he took a sip.</p>
<p>“No?” Eiji downed half his mug. “I never been in a real bar fight before so I wouldn’t know. Shame.” He pouted. “I was hoping to brag to Sing about winning a fight. Now I just have a black eye for nothing.”</p>
<p>Ash snorted. “Oh, that’s what you’re concerned about?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eiji’s gaze was unfocused.</p>
<p>“How about this.” Ash leaned in grinning. “Next time I’ll bring you to a bar and we can start a real barfight.”</p>
<p>Eiji took another sip and grinned mischievously at him. “Sounds like a date.”</p>
<p>“What are you falling for my pretty face?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Eiji rested his head on the table. “But a barfight doesn’t sound like a good thing for a first date.” He yawned. “Let me buy you a coffee first. Then we can move onto barfights.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>Eiji didn’t answer. His eyes had drooped, and his breathing slowed. Ash watched him for a second before standing up and heaving Eiji over his arm.</p>
<p>He made it to the car without a problem. After making sure Eiji was buckled in, Ash got into the driver seat, took the key from the other man’s pocket, and then… just sat there.</p>
<p>He didn’t want the night to end. It wasn’t like him to be this way, but he found himself wanting to know more about the strange young man. Eiji knew he couldn’t win that fight, but he still stood up for Ash sake anyway. Ash frowned. When had the man started becoming Eiji instead of just his target? He never thought of his targets’ names. It humanized them. Ash shook his head and started the car.</p>
<p>He had work to do and it was no good being sentimental about it. Ash glanced sideways at Eiji…no his target and his resolve faltered. Eiji….his target looked so vulnerable lying slumped in the seat. It seemed almost unfair to do this. Ash shoved down those feelings. He was acting sentimentally. The target wouldn’t feeling anything. It was just like going to sleep and then never waking up. That wasn’t a bad way to go. Ash gripped the steering wheel angrily. He wasn’t going to back out of this. He wasn’t going to go soft. He was going to drive his target to a deserted area and dispose of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?!”</p>
<p>“He got into a fight with someone and then got drunk.” Ash heaved Eiji out of the car and handed him over to the teen. Sing glared at him.</p>
<p>“Why did you bring him here?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t know where he lives. I could have left him on the side of the street if you prefer that.” Ash started pointily at the younger man. The teen glowered at him.</p>
<p>“Well, I should get going.” Ash threw the keys at the teen. “Take him, home would you?” With that, he strolled away. He could feel the teen’s eyes on him all the way down the street.  Once the café was out of sight, Ash sat down on a bench. He wasn’t being merciful. He was paying back a debt. Eiji had saved him from that man in the bar. Although he wasn’t in any danger, it was still helpful, and Ash wanted to be as honorable as possible. Therefore, he would let Eiji Okumura go, for now, however, he would be back and Eiji would not get a second chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eiji woke up with a start. Groggily he realized he was back in his apartment. He felt awful. It took him a few minutes to remember what happened. Once he did, he gasped and sat up eyes turning to find the clock. 11:00 pm. Dread filled him. He had missed it.</p>
<p>“You’re awake.” Sing peaked his head in from the kitchen. “You were really drunk.”</p>
<p>“What am I doing here?”</p>
<p>“That man…Ash? He brought you back.” Sing sighed. “I guess he’s not as bad as I thought he was.” He scowled. “however, I still don’t trust him. Did he give you that black eye?”</p>
<p>“No, that was from someone else.” Eiji staggered to his feet and swayed ominously. “But that’s not important. I need to get back to the café.” If Ash wasn’t the one, then that meant the assassin was still coming. Eiji had told the Lynx that he would be in the café. It would look bad if the assassin showed up and Eiji wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“You are not going anywhere in your conditions. The café’s closed already.” Sing forced Eiji to sit back down. “Just relax alright?”</p>
<p>Eiji wanted to argue but his head was throbbing too much to make a coherent argument. Instead, he lay back down and closed his eyes. He had failed. Now his sister was in danger. He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be lured out by the assassin Lynx and be found dead so his sister could continue living her life. What was going to happen now?</p>
<p>Eiji felt foolish. He had really thought Ash was the assassin. He had really thought he was going to the bar to get drunk and then end up being murdered somewhere. Now instead he was alive, and the real assassin was probably angry.</p>
<p>He would have to try again. As long as Lynx was still on board, he would do this as many times as needed. This had to work. It was either him or Yumi and he wasn’t going to let his sister die so a failure like him could live on. His life practically ended after his pole-vaulting career anyway. He lost the one thing that he was good at. He didn’t have any more value other than his parents’ money and power which were meaningless. Eiji turned over as he mulled things over. He would contact Lynx tomorrow. This time there would be no second chances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your support! You guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter. <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It happened two days after his parents died</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eiji Okumura,” One of the men said looking up from a paper. There were five of them, all sitting around a table. Eiji stood awkwardly in the front of the room as their eyes bore down on him. He never really knew what to do in situations like this. These men were part of an important foundation that had connections to his parents. He met them once before at one of his parents’ dinner parties. They didn’t make much of an impact, just another group of rich businessmen. He didn’t pay much attention to them and they mostly ignored him. Eiji couldn’t imagine why they went out of their way to call him here now.</p>
<p>“You were notified that your parents’ death I presume?” the man continued. Eiji nodded mutely. It only happened 48 hours ago, and he was still digesting the news. Although he wasn’t close to his parents it felt weird knowing he would never see them again. It was as if a piece of his life was just gone forever. Yumi was taking it harder. She’d been crying all day and refused to leave her room.</p>
<p>“Your parents owe us money.” Another man said, his business-like tone cold.</p>
<p>“Oh, how much?” Eiji asked wishing he had paid more attention to his parents’ deals and business. It was always Yumi who was interested in those things. She loved sitting in their parents’ meetings and listening. Eiji had left home as soon as he could to pursue his dream as a pole vaulter and later a photographer. He wished he could have brought Yumi along. She would probably know what to say and do.</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.” A third man chuckled at his comment. “Our contract with your parents cannot, uh, be brought to light. It will look suspicious if a large amount of money moves from your account to ours.”</p>
<p>“How did my parents get you the money before?”</p>
<p>“Your parents set up a certain company which they generously donated money to. We co-owned it and were able to receive the money. When they died however this revenue ceased to be an option. It is impossible for you to reopen without looking suspicious.” The man in the middle folded his hands. “We are not happy about this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll find a way to open it again.” Eiji started but another man cut him off.</p>
<p>“As we said it’s impossible. We don’t want any attention drawn to our connections with your parents. As such there are two options lefts for us. First, we can have your sister assassinated and you can turn over your fortune to a man named Frederick Whamingham in your grief. He’s a friend of your parents. He will make sure we get the money.”</p>
<p>Eiji’s blood went cold as he stared at them. He couldn’t imagine losing Yumi. “No, please, don’t touch her! Can’t I turn over my fortune to you now?”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you listening boy? Any direct contact with us would look suspicious.” The men were getting annoyed with him, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let his sister die.</p>
<p>“Isn’t there another way I can turn over my inheritance without Yumi dying?”</p>
<p> “If you reject your heritage it goes to your sister” Another man tapped his pen against the table annoyance written on his face. “Stop whining like a child.”</p>
<p> Eiji searched around the room for any form of sympathy. “She’s only sixteen” His throat was closing up. He couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>“There is a second option. If you stop interrupting us we’ll tell you. We want to get this meeting done soon. We’re very busy men.”</p>
<p>“The second option available is that you die in your sister’s place. Then Whamingham will adopt her and your fortune will be turned over to us. This choice is more appealing.  Adoption is a liable excuse and will raise fewer red flags overall. We would appreciate it if you could choose one of the two options available and assist us.”</p>
<p>“So, you’ll send an assassin after me?” Eiji’s heart was beating fast. It pounded in his ears making it hard to hear the world around him. He wondered if it was always this loud. He wondered if the men could hear it.</p>
<p>“No, we would prefer not to get directly involved like that. If you cooperate you can do it yourself so it cannot be traced back to us. You see why this option is more desirable.”</p>
<p>“So, I have to kill myself?” He never really thought much of dying. The closest he had come was right after his injury, but it wasn’t serious. Now it was the only option left. He wasn’t going to let his sister die.</p>
<p>“Can you pull it off without it looking like suicide? If it looks like suicide it will be questioned. We don’t want anyone to look too closely at this.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know.” Eiji had no idea how to go about doing this. It felt too big, too terrifying. His mind wanted to block it out and ignore it. He pushed down the ringing that was spreading through his mind and tried to concentrate.</p>
<p>“Then hire an assassin to do it.” One of the men waved his hand impatiently. Eiji glanced at each of them, looking for anything that would indicate a third option. The men’s eyes were bored as if this was just another business meeting and not a death sentence. They didn’t care which one of them died. A lump grew in Eiji’s throat and he looked down at his feet. This was really happening.</p>
<p>“Well, which path do you choose?”</p>
<p>Eiji raised his eyes to stare at them. He knew he must look like a terrified child, cowering in front of them. Their eyes appraised him like an unpleasant business deal that they wanted to finish quickly. There was no bargaining, no sympathy.</p>
<p>“We could always kill both of you but that would only be if you don’t wish to cooperate at all.”</p>
<p>“No,” To Eiji’s surprise his voice was still strong, although slightly shaky, “I’ll hire an assassin to take care of…me.” He wanted to curl in a ball. He wanted to expel his insides and weep. Instead, he held himself still.</p>
<p>“Excellent.” The men sat back. “Thank you for your cooperation. You may go.”</p>
<p>Eiji didn’t budge “Will my sister, be…safe with you.” His voice cracked painfully.  “Will she be happy?”</p>
<p>“Once we have our money, she is free to do what she wants. She will be well looked after and supported through her life.” Eiji nodded mutely “If we are in an agreement then you may leave.” Eiji turned without another word and marched out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took until he returned to his apartment for the truth to really sink in. He was going to die. He was going to disappear from the world. Once the door was locked and he was safely away from prying eyes, he slumped against the wall and cried. He cried out for his parents to save him. He cried out for any god that would listen. He begged fate, the universe anything. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to die.</p>
<p>Eiji must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes it was dark outside. As he uncurled himself he realized he couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. His whole body was numb but not as numb as his mind. The loud ringing had spread while he slept blocking out reality. He no longer felt like crying. As Eiji staggered to his feet he thought back on his life.  Truthfully things hadn’t been going well lately.  He enjoyed photographing but it felt like a distraction; a way to waste time. Ibe-san had confidence in him, but he wasn’t sure if he was any good. Reflecting back, he had been arrogant. His declaration to his parents as he left home that he would get famous on his own without their help went nowhere. It had only taken three years for him to fall. The scar around his ankle was a reminder that he could never reach for the skies again. He no longer could fly.  </p>
<p>Yumi was different. Her life was only beginning.  She was studying business and excelling in it. Every time he talked to her she was brimming with energy. She had many friends. She was a good student. She was loved by many. He knew that many of their parents’ business partners preferred working with her than him. She had a future.</p>
<p>Eiji wanted to bow his head in shame.  It seemed foolish now to cry and beg for life when it was obvious who should live. He was a failure who couldn’t amount to much while she was a star rising in the sky. The men were right, he needed to act like an adult. His sister’s life depended on it.</p>
<p>That night he researched assassins. He wanted a good one, after all, if they messed up it could endanger Yumi’s. After sifting through hundreds of assassins he found one that was nearly flawless. He was called Lynx. According to his profile, he had a perfect record and never missed a target. He was always swift and quick. This person was perfect for the job. Not only could he pull it off without raising suspicion but, if he were quick about it, it most likely would be painless. His stomach turned at the thought, but he pushed it down. He wasn’t going to pity himself anymore. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he sent the Lynx a message. An hour later he got a response.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>He had really thought it was Ash. It was the exact day that Eiji had told Lynx to come. He had given himself two weeks to mentally prepare for his assassination. It was unusual to see a stranger in this part of town. The locals distrusted anyone new and most people avoided them. Ash however seemed perfectly comfortable sitting in the small café as if he was waiting for someone. Once he noticed Eiji he had approached him almost instantly.  Eiji really thought his time had come. He steeled himself for death as he was led away to a small bar. Eiji knew they had to leave, or else Sing would be a witness and Lynx would kill him, but it still hurt knowing it was the last time he was going to see Sing. Eiji wished he could have paid the bill. It felt wrong to leave knowing he would never get to pay Sing back.</p>
<p>Although he knew he was going to die, he still used the opportunity to pour out his heart. Even if it was a cover, it felt nice to pretend Ash really cared. After Ash left to go to the restroom Eiji had let his face fall. He didn’t know why he was stalling. It was clear Ash wanted him to drink until he passed out. It wouldn’t take long, alcohol knocked Eiji out fast. It was something Yumi always teased him about. He knew he should drink it up, but it just felt weird knowing that the second he was out he would never wake again. The sound of harassment met Eiji’s ears and he looked over.  He knew as an assassin Ash could defend himself, but his expression was so frustrated and so resigned. It tugged at Eiji’s heart. It was for that reason he stepped in to help. When they had gotten back to the table Eiji decided enough was enough and chugged his drink. As he fell asleep he had to admit it wasn’t a terrible way to go. He got to be honest to someone and have a few moments of happiness. Now he was going to fall asleep feeling happy and satisfied and just never wake…..</p>
<p>Of course, he did wake. He woke and realized Ash was just a strange, but normal guy who moved into the neighborhood. A part of him was relieved. He could live another day. He was still breathing. He could see Sing again….and also Ash. Eiji’s heart leaped at that though. He was a funny and interesting person. If Eiji had time he would love to get to know him better.</p>
<p>Of course, he didn’t have time. He needed Lynx to finish his job so his sister could be safe. That night Eiji went back to the computer and contacted Lynx.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Attached is Eiji Okumura’s schedule. Please use it to find an opening and take him out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji pulled up his schedule and sent it. He hated doing it this way. When he told Lynx, he would be at the café it gave him time to steel himself for. It was nice knowing around the time he would die, although it made it hard to go through the café doors. By giving him the schedule however it meant Lynx could strike any time he wanted. Eiji hated not knowing when he was going to die but he couldn’t risk Lynx missing him again. The problem was that this way he couldn’t prepare himself. He was afraid he would end up breaking down once a stranger approached him. He knew he had to be strong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing strange happened the next day. He went to work, talked to Ibe-san, hanged out at Sing’s café, and then went home. It was the day after that that anything unusual happened. He had just gotten out of work when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he found Ash smiling at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Eiji! How are you doing? Feeling any better?” he peered into Eiji’s face. “Still have a black eye I see.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eiji chuckled, trying to ignore how his heart hammered. Nothing could come out of this. “Everyone was worried about me at work. I couldn’t even tell them I won a bar fight” Eiji bumped Ash’s arm. “Still up to starting a bar fight with me? It would be a good cover story for this eye.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to buy me coffee first.” Ash’s eyes shimmered in amusement. Warmth spread across Eiji’s chest. Ash wanted to hang out with him. He was hoping to get to know him better.</p>
<p>“Sure, let’s go to Sing’s café.” Eiji hesitated as a better idea came to him. “Actually, it’s a nice day out. Would you rather get coffee and go for a walk?” Eiji wondered if he was being too forward. Ash could be busy. Coffee would take less time than a walk. To his delight, Ash nodded.</p>
<p>The two of them strolled down the street to the café. Sing looked up as the bell on the door tingled.</p>
<p>“Hey Eiji…Oh, you’re back.” He scowled at Ash.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you as well.”</p>
<p>“Can we have two coffees to go, please? One regular and one…” he looked questionably at Ash.</p>
<p>“Black.”</p>
<p>“And one black.”</p>
<p>“Sure, one moment please.” Sing turned around and Eiji and Ash sat at a table to wait. Once they were settled Eiji asked,</p>
<p>“So where do you want to go after this?”</p>
<p>“How about you decide? I bet you know some fun secluded places that even the locals don’t know about.” Ash rested his head on his hands.</p>
<p>“Are the locals giving you a hard time?”</p>
<p>Ash huffed. “You were right, people here are cold They glare at me wherever I go.” he sighed. “I would love to find a place out of sight of their angry stares. It just gets so tiring after a while.” He glanced at Eiji. “Know of any places like that?”</p>
<p>Eiji thought about it for a moment. “I know of a good place.” He mused. “I use it for my photos since it had nice scenery. People rarely go there.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>Sing returned from the back with the coffees. He handed them over. “So, what are you planning on doing?”</p>
<p>“We’re going for a walk. I’m showing Ash around.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sing eyed Ash. “You’re always nice to new people aren’t you.” Eiji looked down embarrassed.</p>
<p>“This is different.” He muttered. Sing scowled and Ash laughed.</p>
<p>“Come on let’s go.” Once again Eiji found himself being pulled out of the café and down the street. This time however he wasn’t worried about being killed. The assassin probably won’t attack with Ash nearby. If a random stranger started talking to Eiji and try to lure him away, he would go willingly. Until then he would enjoy his walk with Ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, this place is nice.” Ash took in the view of the town.  Below they could see the cars and people walking around. Eiji swelled in pride. He found this place on his own and no one knew it was here. This was the first time he shared it with another person.</p>
<p>“And check it out.” Eiji took a step forward and pointed over the town. In the distance, they could see the lights of the nearby city. They shimmered and glowed, almost giving a halo to the town. Ash whistled.</p>
<p>“Nice.”</p>
<p>Eiji beamed at him before turned back to look over the town. As the gentle wind blew through his hair his good moved started to fade.  All of this was going to disappear. He would never be able to stand here enjoying moments like this again. He would never get that perfect picture he wanted. He would never get to bring Ash back here and laugh over coffee. Eiji could hear Ash moving behind him but didn’t turn around to look. Ash must be exploring the little area. Eiji didn’t want to bother him. The footsteps stopped, they sounded like they were right behind him, then….</p>
<p>His phone went off.</p>
<p>Jumping slightly, he picked up.</p>
<p>“Mushi Mushi?”</p>
<p>“Hello? Is this Eiji Okumura?” a woman’s voice asked.</p>
<p>“This is he.”</p>
<p>“I am Doctor Smith calling from Middlesex town Hospital. Your sister was found unconscious at the train station.” Eiji’s blood went cold. Yumi was hurt? No, this couldn’t be happening. He was the target, not Yumi.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there right away,” Eiji said hanging up and turning to Ash. For a second he thought he saw a flash of metal but then it was gone. “My sister was found unconscious. I need to get to the Middlesex town hospital. You can stay here if you want. The road is nearby. You can follow it back to town.”</p>
<p>Before Ash had a chance to answer Eiji was off. He made it out of the clearing and down the small dirt path before Ash grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“Eiji wait.” Ash paused one of his hands in his pocket. “I can’t let you do that.” There was something strange in his voice. It sounded almost cold. Eiji didn’t have time to dwell on it, however. He tried to wrench his hand away.</p>
<p>“I have to go. I don’t know what’s wrong with her! She could be dying…I can’t lose her. She’s my sister.” A new wave of panic rose in Eiji’s chest and tears pricked at his eyes.</p>
<p>Ash stared into his face and something shifted in his expression. He bit his lip, clearly debating something.  </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous to run down the road in a panic. Let’s call an uber.” He finally said somewhat reluctantly. He removed is hand from his pocket and let go of Eiji.</p>
<p>“I don’t have enough money on me for an uber!”</p>
<p>“I’ll pay.” Ash looked away. “You need to see your sister.”</p>
<p>Eiji was quiet. He usually hated letting others pay for him. He only let Sing do it because he insisted. This however was an emergency.</p>
<p> “Thank you. I’ll pay you back. I know I shouldn’t leave my house without my cards or at least cash but I didn’t expect to be spending more than just a cup or two of coffee.” Ash nodded still avoiding his eyes. Eiji didn’t know what was wrong with him but he didn’t have the time to ask. He needed to get to Yumi as soon as possible.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I’m fine O-ni-chan,” Yumi grumbled from the hospital bed. “You can stop fussing over me.”</p>
<p>“You were found unconscious. What am I supposed to think!” Eiji bent down next to her. “What happened.” He needed to know if the Foundation had gone back on their word. He needed to know if Yumi was safe.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” Yumi eyes him. “You have a black eye. Did you get into a fight?”</p>
<p>“That’s not important right now.” His chest clenched. Was Yumi trying to avoid the conversation? Did the Foundation approach her as well “Tell me what happened?” To Eiji’s surprise, Yumi’s face turned red.</p>
<p>“I…it’s really stupid…. I was being stupid. I was running and thought I saw someone from my school. I was distracted and then fell down the staircase.”</p>
<p>Eiji started at her. “That’s it?” his fear evaporated replaced by annoyance. “I was so worried about you! Look where you’re going next time.” He scowled at her.</p>
<p>Yumi sulked and pulled the blanket up to her chin. “I don’t want to hear that from you! You’re clumsier than me! I bet you just ran into something and got that black eye. One of these days you’re going to get yourself killed.”</p>
<p>Eiji almost winced at her words. Instead, he forced his expression to remain calm.</p>
<p>“Even so you need to take better care of yourself.</p>
<p>Yumi dropped the blanket and sighed. “I know.” She glanced up at him “At least one good thing came out of this. You’re talking to me again. You haven’t visited for two weeks.” Eiji’s annoyance faded as guilt took over. He was a bad brother. He couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t be an athlete, he couldn’t be a good brother, heck he couldn’t even be assassinated right. Was there anything he couldn’t fail at?</p>
<p>“Hey o-ni-chan, there’s a cute guy in the hall looking in.” Eiji turned to see Ash waiting at the door.</p>
<p>“Ash? What are you doing here?” Eiji jumped up. Ash paused then entered the room. He has an unreadable look on his face. Eiji felt as if there was a wall in between them. Ash’s expression was closed and distanced.</p>
<p>“I came to make sure you got here alright.” His eyes traveled between them. Yumi gasped.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me you got a boyfriend.” She glared at Eiji.</p>
<p>“What?!” Eiji spluttered. “He’s not my boyfriend!” He glanced at Ash expecting some sort of reaction, either embarrassment or amusement. Instead, Ash’s face didn’t change. He looked at them unsmiling.</p>
<p>“I have to go.” He suddenly turned on his heels.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Eiji watched him. Ash must be tired. Eiji felt bad. All Ash wanted to do was to go get coffee with Eiji. Instead, he was roped into going on a walk and then dragged into Eiji’s drama. No wonder he looked so miserable. It must be exhausting to put up with him. He wouldn’t blame Ash if he didn’t want to see him again. Eiji shook his head. It was better if Ash distances himself. Eiji was a dead man walking.</p>
<p>“Eiji?” Yumi watched him a concerned look on her face. “Are you alright” Eiji pulled himself out of his thoughts. He would deal with Ash later.  Right now, he needed to take care of his sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Eiji managed to survive another assassin attempt. If you enjoyed the chapter feel free to leave a Kudo/comment. I love reading them!<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the support. You guys are really amazing. Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ash failed to assassinate Eiji Okumura it was because he owed him a debt. The second time was because he knew how horrible it was to not be with your sibling when something terrible happened to them. He always wished had been with Griff when he had died. If Ash thought the third assassination would be better, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>He had the perfect method. They were walking through a narrow alleyway after watching a movie. All Ash needed to do was to knock Eiji out and throw his body down one of the broken sewer grates. It wouldn’t raise too many suspicions since it happened before. The grates in the back alleys were weak enough to break and big enough to trap an adult in the cold water below. From Ash’s research, four people in the last 10 years got trapped and killed this way.</p>
<p>As Ash pulled out the cloth to press against Eiji’s mouth and nose, a man stepped out from a side alleyway. Instantly Ash knew something was amiss. The man was dressed in tattered clothing and smelled strongly of alcohol. He was clearly not from town. He eyed them angrily as he stumbled forward. Ash slipped the cloth back into his pocket. He would first have to deal with this obstacle before taking out Eiji.</p>
<p>“Now what are two young people like you doing back here.” He slurred. Eiji gave a small shuttered and stepped back. The movement caught the man’s eyes and they glinted malevolently. “Well, if it isn’t the Okumura boy. Excellent.” Eiji pressed into Ash’s side, his face pale.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Eiji’s voice sounded small and shaky.</p>
<p>The man laughed. “How about this kid, the money, or your life. It’s an easy enough decision.” The man reached down and pulled out a knife. Ash almost scoffed. He was holding it like an armature and clearly had no experience using it. If Ash wanted to he could easily knock it out of his hands. Next to him Eiji whimpered grabbing Ash’s arm trembling.</p>
<p>Ash glanced over at him and his amusement faded. Eiji looked terrified and overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any money on me.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“To bad kid, I guess I’ll have to take your life.” The man jumped forward; knife outstretched.</p>
<p>Ash acted without thinking. Grabbing the man’s wrist, he flung him overhead and smashed him into a nearby trashcan. The man spluttered in pain as he attempted to stag to his feet. Ash didn’t give him time to recuperate. Turning to Eiji he took his hand and began to run. Ash knew he could easily take out the man but then it would raise too many questions.  Instead, he concentrated on getting Eiji as far away from the man as possible.</p>
<p>By the time they got back to the main street, Eiji had regained enough of his senses to take charge. He dragged Ash to the police station to report the incident.  As Ash listened to Eiji explain the situation, he mentally kicked himself. In hindsight, he could have used the man as a plausible way to kill Eiji. It was simple. Ash could have killed both of them and frame it as if it was a fight that ended in both of their deaths. Although his client had asked for no civilian casualties, Ash had forced him to compromise. If there was a witness Ash would take them out. That drunk guy would have been the last person who saw them together which would have made him a witness.</p>
<p>After a while, Eiji finally finished his story and the police sent someone to investigate. Eiji thanked the men and headed out. They walked back to Eiji’s apartment in silence. Once they got there Eiji turned to Ash. To Ash’s surprise, he looked guilty.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ash. It seems like every time we hang out together something happens. First I get drunk, then my sister gets hospitalize, and we almost get mugged.” He looked down at his feet. “You don’t need to hang out with me if you don’t want to. It must be unpleasant.”</p>
<p>Ash stared at him not sure what to say. His targets had said many things to him in the past. Some had divulged their deepest secrets while other times trusting him with tasks. This was the first time however that one had apologized so honestly. He didn’t know how to feel about it. Pushing down his confused feelings he smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It makes things exciting that way.”</p>
<p>Eiji smiled shyly. “Thank you.</p>
<p>Ash kept reassuring and smiling at Eiji until he closed his front door. Then he let his face fall.</p>
<p>Forget his confused feelings about Eiji’s apology, he had more pressing matters to deal with. This was the third attempt that failed. Ash Lynx the famous assassin had never failed a mission like this before. He was so close but the man from the alleyway had distracted him from his task. Yet whenever he tried to think of how he would have done it differently all that came up was Eiji’s terrified expression. Ash didn’t like his target’s feeling afraid. According to Blanca, it was a weakness, but Ash stayed firm with that belief. Unless they did truly terrible crimes Ash didn’t enjoy fear. He wasn’t like Arthur who wanted to make his targets suffer before death. Ash just wanted to do his job and then hid from the world.</p>
<p>Later that night Ash had gotten a message from his client asking if the robbers were part of his plan. It was a humiliating conversation. His client probably heard something through the police. Ash didn’t doubt that his client had money and influence enough to listen in to police business. It pained Ash to type back to his client informing him that the robber was just a random coincidence. The client didn’t seem to upset but Ash couldn’t sleep that night. He was the Lynx after all. How hard was it to kill one stupid naive man? As Ash turned over he swore to himself the next time would be better.</p>
<p>The fourth attempt was not better. They were walking next to a busy road and Ash was getting ready to put Eiji onto it when Eiji got a phone call from his sister. Apparently, she had just been discharged from the hospital and wanted to celebrate.  Once again Ash allowed Eiji to escape to see his sister. It would be the last time he saw her. It felt only right to allow him to see her healthy and well before he died.</p>
<p>The fifth and sixth attempts failed as well. This time because of Sing. The teen kept deciding to show up unannounced at Eiji’s apartment. By the time he left Ash knew it would look suspicious if Eiji died right after that.</p>
<p>The seventh attempt failed because Ash tried to show off to Eiji and got a piece of glass wedged into his arm. Eiji had to take care of him and bring him back to his apartment. Ash cooked Eiji dinner and debated poisoning him but it felt wrong. Eiji had just gone through the process of removing the glass from his arm. It seemed like a poor way to repay him.</p>
<p>The eighth attempt failed because the movie Eiji showed him was too damn good and Ash was preoccupied.</p>
<p>The ninth attempt failed because he completely forgot. Ash Lynx, the feared assassin with a perfect record had completely forgotten that Eiji Okumura was his target. He even had a perfect situation. It was raining and they were going for a rain walk so Eiji could take pictures. Eiji had bent over to take a picture of a deep rushing river. It would have been too easy to push him in, but Ash didn’t even think about it. He was too caught up in marveling how the rain shimmered in Eiji’s hair and how Eiji’s face lit up in excitement when he got the perfect angle.</p>
<p>The tenth through twentieth attempts failed because Ash kept making excuses. It was too cold. Eiji looked too happy. Eiji looked too sad.  It would hurt Eiji too much to kill him that way. Ash was having a bad day. Ash was having a good day. Yumi was coming over later to visit. Sing could technically show up and spot them. It was too late at night. It was too early in the morning.</p>
<p>By the time six months had past Ash had completely lost track of his failed attempts. It was getting harder and harder to go through with his task. With each passing day became more invested in Eiji’s life. He watched Eiji go from a shy and timid photographer student to a confident photographer. He wanted Eiji to succeed. He wanted to see Eiji’s eyes light up when he took a good photo. He wanted to hear Eiji's laughter. He wanted to spend long hours talking to Eiji. He wanted to tease him and see him pout.  He wanted Eiji’s eyes to gleam with hundreds of stars as he smiled. The idea of Eiji stopping, of the lights going out, was becoming painful. It haunted Ash’s dreams. Every time Ash promised himself he would pull away and distance himself from Eiji a small voice in his head asked for just one more day and one more day after that.</p>
<p>He hadn’t felt this way in forever. Not since he ran away from home. Not since Golzine took him in and had Blanca teach him to be an assassin. He hadn’t felt this alive since he lived with Griff. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had laughed and smiled so freely. It had been a lifetime ago that he was human. That thought was startling. When had Ash become human again? When had the world filled with color and light again? He didn’t know if he had it in him to kill Eiji anymore.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eiji had no idea what was taking Lynx so long. He thought that maybe it was because Ash was spending so much time with him but that couldn’t be it. He was still alone enough for someone to approach him. If Lynx wasn’t the best of the best he would be worried. As it stood he guessed Lynx was just buying his time, though he couldn’t imagine why that would take almost six months. Whenever Eiji started to get concerned he reminded himself that he didn’t know much about the underworld. Lynx was a profession, perhaps these things took time. This was fine with Eiji. His world was starting to fill with color and each day brought new wonders.</p>
<p>Photographing became more enjoyable. Ash had become his supporting pillar. Under his encouragement, Eiji had summited a photo to a local contest. To his surprise, he won. After that, his confidence had steadily risen. Ibe-san was ecstatic. He started helping Eiji look for more contests and galleries to show his work in. It was nice to enter a studio and have people recognize him for his work and not because of his parents.</p>
<p>Eiji was also happier in general. Yumi had pointed that out one day while they were out eating. She had joked saying that if all it took was Eiji getting a boyfriend when she would have hooked him up earlier. Eiji had sputtered in protest but knew there was some truth in her words. Ash entering his life had been one of the best things that could happen to him.</p>
<p>Even Sing, who was mistrustful of Ash at first was growing to like him. Ash and Sing had worked together to throw Eiji a surprise party. It was his best birthday yet. Eiji couldn’t remember when the last time he actually enjoyed his birthday. It must have been back when he was a kid and unaware that most of his guests were only there because their parents wanted them to have a connection with him.</p>
<p>Life was looking up. Every morning he would wake excited for another day with Ash. They would drink coffees, go on walks, talk, eat, read, and watch movies together. It seemed like Ash had entered every aspect of his life. He even had a key to Eiji’s apartment now. Ash would show up randomly, stay a few nights before suddenly disappearing one morning.</p>
<p>Eiji knew he was falling for Ash. How could he not? Ash was amazing. He was witting and fun. It was enjoyable to discuss books and photographing with him. He enjoyed the feeling of Ash’s hand in his. He enjoyed their life together. He doubted Ash felt the same way. He probably was just hanging out with Eiji because everyone in town was still somewhat cold to him, though getting better. Eiji didn’t mind. It was better if Ash eventually separated himself from him. It would hurt less when he died.</p>
<p>That was one thing that never completely left Eiji. As much as he loved his life right now he also spent time looking for Lynx. Yet as days passed, and no strangers approached him he found himself being lulled into a false sense of security. He knew should be trying to keep up his guard, but it was hard. Ash was making it hard. The best thing to do would be to put some emotional distance between him and Ash but his mind kept on pleading for one more day. In the end, he resigned himself to the fact that when it happened it happened and tried to enjoy life with Ash to the fullest.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Today was the day he was going to go through with it. Ash’s hand clenched on the small box of drugged cookies he had in his pocket. He pushed this off long enough. Last night he had a horrible dream of his past. It had reminded him of what he was. He was a killer, not a lover. It wasn’t his place to get involved with his target. No, today he would do it and move on with his life.</p>
<p>“Ash!”</p>
<p>Eiji’s voice called from down the street. Ash looked up from the bench he was sitting on. There was Eiji, his face beaming with excitement, a camera in hand. He wore that stupid bird shirt that he claimed looked cute and his hair was slightly messy, suggesting that he had overslept and rushed out to meet Ash. Overall, he looked utterly adorable.</p>
<p>Ash’s determination dissolved faster than a sugar cube in water.</p>
<p>“Eiji.” Ash glanced down at his watch. “You’re late.”</p>
<p>Eiji skidded to a stop his smile turning into a pout. “By two minutes!”</p>
<p>“That’s still late.” Ash wagged a finger at him. “You’re slipping. Soon you’ll sleep in until noon every day.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, just because you have a body of a frail child doesn’t mean I do. I know how to get up in the morning.”</p>
<p>Ash chuckled, enjoying basking in the happiness that was radiating from Eiji. It spread until it had consumed him completely. He started to pull his hand out of his pocket when he suddenly remembered the cookies. His happiness disappeared as he yanked his hand out of his pocket as if the cookie container had burned him.</p>
<p>“I have to use the restroom.” Ash’s words sounded cold and emotionless to his own ears. Ignoring Eiji’s startled look Ash took off towards a nearby public bathroom. Once he was inside he took out the bin and dumped the contents down the toilet. Once it was gone he felt that he could breathe again. He didn’t have an excuse this time on why he couldn’t kill Eiji, he just knew he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it for a while. It had been a lie that he would be able to pull this off. Closing his eyes he made a decision. He would back out of this contract. It didn’t matter if it went on his permanent record. It seemed stupid to care that much. Now he knew what living felt like he wanted to continue doing it. Eiji gave him light. He would try to use that to start over in life.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Eiji got an email from Lynx. It was the first one in a while and Eiji didn’t know if he felt anxious or relieved. It was good to hear back from him because it meant he probably had a plan. On the other hand, it meant Eiji had to go through the effort of numbing himself again. Taking a deep breath, he opened the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I am cutting contract. I will no longer be attempting to assassinate Eiji Okumura. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it. How will Eiji take Lynx backing out of his mission? Will he ever figure out that the person giving him life is also the person who is supposedly going to take it?<br/>Feel free to leave Kudos/Reviews. There is nothing better in these times than to hear from you guys.<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I am cutting contract. I will no longer attempt to kill attempting to assassinate Eiji Okumura. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eiji stared at the message in disbelief. Wasn’t the Lynx supposed to never fail a job?  Wasn’t he the best of the best? Why was he backing out? Did he even try? Eiji took a deep breath. Lynx was unsatisfied with something. Maybe money was the reason. Eiji started typing quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>How about I double the amount of money? We can renegotiate the price. I’m willing to pay any amount to have the target killed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ash read the message with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whoever this person was they were persistent. The strange thing was that he knew they weren’t connected directly to the Foundation. The message was coming from a personal computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you for the offer but I have to decline. Money is not the issue.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji’s frown deepened. What on Earth was going on? Why was the top assassin backing off from such an easy target? Eiji was practically begging to be assassinated. Lynx was getting the better deal of their contract. Perhaps Lynx was worried about any strings connected to Eiji? Eiji thought things over before typing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Lynx </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Eiji Okumura is alone. There is no one close to him who has the power to harm you. The only person who has the money to do an investigation is his younger sister and after the assassination she will no longer have that power. Eiji Okumura himself is vulnerable and naive. He will not be a problem. Merely show up and he will follow you anywhere. My offer still stands. Double the payment and no way to track it back to you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ash’s fist clenched. Whoever this person was they knew Eiji well. Did that mean they knew Eiji personally? But who in Eiji’s personal life was connected to the foundation? Whoever the person was they were right about one thing, Eiji was too vulnerable. Now that Ash thought about it, Eiji had gone with him easily when they first met. A chill ran down Ash’s spine. What if this person sent another assassin after Eiji? Would Eiji go with them? The answer was quite simple. Eiji was too friendly for his own good. Ash will need to keep an eye on him from now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I still reject the offer. Have a nice day.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji stared at the message his blood boiling. This was the best of the best? Who turned down a simple job like this for the amount Eiji was paying him? Lynx was a fraud. Angrily he typed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Lynx</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That’s quite disappointing. I hope you know this will be going on your record. Have a nice day.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ash sighed and sat back. Yes, he knew this would stain his perfect record, but he didn’t care. For once he had something he wanted to protect. He would hold Eiji close and never let someone hurt or kill him. The problem was that whoever X1234 was they were adamant that Eiji should die. Ash had felt as if someone was watching Eiji for the last couple of days but hadn’t been able to pick up where they were. The best way to set Eiji free would be to find this person and eliminated them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know why we brought you here?”</p>
<p>Eiji looked up at the five head members of the Foundation who were sitting in front of him. They had sent a man to meet him at work and escorted him here. Eiji knew what this was all about.</p>
<p>“I’m still alive.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct.” The man in the middle drummed his fingers. “Perhaps you weren’t serious about saving your sister.”</p>
<p>“No!” Eiji pulled out his phone and pulled up his chat with Lynx. “I contacted an assassin. He just bailed on me!” One of the men gestures for him to put the phone on the table. He looked it over frowning before handing it back to Eiji.</p>
<p>“Very well. I see you did attempt to die, however.” He folded his hands on the table and surveyed Eiji coolly. “Why didn’t you get another assassin right away?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been looking for another one. I need to find one who can pull it off and make it look like an accident.”</p>
<p>“Is that so.” The man in the center of the table leaned it. “It takes you two days to find another assassin? That’s strange. From the text between you and your previous assassin, it looks like it only took you one day to find him.”</p>
<p>Eiji didn’t answer. The truth was that he kept putting it off. Every time he sat down he convinced himself that Lynx would come back and take the job. It was easier than looking himself. The thought of finding someone new to kill him made his stomach clench. Now that he had to put in the effort into his demise he suddenly became a way of just how happy he was. The men noticed his hesitation because one said.</p>
<p>“It seems to us that you’ve been…. distracted lately.” He pushed a picture towards Eiji. He took it and his heart dropped. There was a picture of Ash and him walking through a local park. This picture was probably taken a few days s ago. Of course, Eiji should have realized that they were watching him.</p>
<p>“You seem close to this man. Perhaps he has convinced you to go on living?”</p>
<p>“No.” Eiji trembled pushing the picture back.</p>
<p>“We’ve been stalling your parents’ will until after you die but we are out of time. Kindly hire another assassin or we will take matters into our own hands starting with this young man.” He tapped the picture of Ash threateningly. “If that doesn’t inspire you then we will go back to our original plan and take you, sister.”</p>
<p>“No.” Eiji stomach was turning. Yumi was already in danger but now Ash too? Was there anyone he wasn’t putting in danger by staying alive? Would Sing be next? In Eiji’s eyes, he suddenly saw his sister and Sing’s graves. Then he saw Ash, his eyes usually so full of light now dull and lifeless. His resolve hardened.</p>
<p>“I’ll hire another assassin tonight. I’ll try to get it done by tomorrow. I promise. I’ll be dead by the end of the week so please don’t hurt Ash or Yumi.”</p>
<p>The men were quiet for a moment “Very well you have a week. If you are still breathing by then. This man will be waiting for you on the other side. If you still don’t wish to join him yet then we’ll send your sister over. Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Eiji bowed his head in defeat. He didn’t know what he was hoping to achieve by pushing this off. Life had been so amazing with Ash that he started to fool himself that he had a chance at life. He thought maybe there was hope. He had even, in secret looked to see if there was a way to assassinate the foundation leaders. This didn’t go anywhere since they were too well protected but Eiji was still convinced that he could get out of this alive.. Now he realized how selfish he had been. Ash didn’t deserve this. Ash had his own problems and didn’t need to be pulled into Eiji’s. His sister didn’t deserve this either. No one deserved this. Eiji needed to stand up on his own two feet and deal with his own problems alone.</p>
<p> That night he doubled down on his research. After another hour or so he found an assassin that was satisfactory. The assassin’s name was Barron. He didn’t have as great reviews as Lynx, and some of the reviews made it sound like he enjoyed playing with his targets before killing them, but it was hard to tell. Even so his track record was still impressive. He should have no problem at all taking out someone like Eiji.  Even so, a part of him still hoped Lynx would swoop in and take his job back. Lynx seemed more reliable than this guy. Eiji sent Barron a message.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Barron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I would like to hire you to remove the heir of the Okumura foundation, Eiji Okumura. I will send more details if you choose to accept. The price will be discussed if you choose to move forward.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eiji hoped Barron would get back to him soon. He hated just sitting there waiting to hear back from a potential killer. Luckily it only took twenty minutes before Barron responded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Baron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I accept. Send me more details.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji tried to stay calm as he began typing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strong>To: Baron </strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I attached his schedule, some basic information about him as well as the contract with the amount I am offering you. Please make sure that the assassination looks like an accident. I do not want an investigation. Also please make sure that there are no civilian casualties unless there is a direct witness to the assassination. Lastly, it would be best if it was quick and painless. I would rather him not look like he suffered or else it might raise suspicions.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234 </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Baron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The amount you offered needs to be doubled. When would you like me to strike?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji paused his hands over the keyboard. This was it. He was once again going to decided what day and time he would die. His resolve cracked a little. Would it hurt to push it off a few days? That would give him enough time to say goodbye to Sing and Yumi. He wanted a little more time with Ash as well. As he thought things over his eyes landed on a picture of him and Ash at a concert. Ash had surprised him with tickets, and they spent an enjoyable evening singing loudly to their favorite songs. A lump grew in Eiji’s throat at that memory. How happy he had been. How close he and Ash had gotten. That was the first time they held hands together. It was the first time that Eiji felt he had a chance. Now that closeness was going to strangle Ash. It was going to drag him into hell and destroy him.</p>
<p>Eiji’s resolve hardened again. He should have broken things off with Ash a long time ago. Why did he think it was good to build a relationship with him? They were practically dating in all things but name. Eiji was a marked man. His life was counting down fast while Ash still had all his life. Eiji steeled himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Baron </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Attached is the new contract with double the amount. Please approach your target tomorrow afternoon at the small café on the corner of Banana and Fish street.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: X1234</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>From: Baron</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Subject: An Assassination</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alright, I’ll do that. How should I notify you when he’s dead?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Eiji had this planned out with both Lynx and Barron. Once he was gone the assassin would take a picture of his blank face and send it in an email. Once received, the system was set up to automatically send the promised amount to the assassin in question. Eiji typed this out and sent it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard getting ready for bed knowing his life was coming to an end tomorrow. Last time he was so numb that he didn’t really care. It scared him, yes, but at the same time, the world was already gray. Now however Ash had colored his world. He was hyper-aware of everything he was losing. Tomorrow, he would be gone. It would look too suspicious to contact his sister or Ash right before he died. Unless he bumped into them he had to make sure his routine was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. At least he would be able to talk to Sing. That brought him some comfort. As he drifted off to sleep his mind turned back to Ash and all they had done together. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad after all. He did get to live a while with someone amazing. He got to relearn what joy and happiness felt like. Maybe it was best he died while happy instead of when he was miserable.  Turning over Eiji fell into a restless sleep full of images of Ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look awful.” Sing plopped a cup down in front of him. Eiji looked up groggily and groaned.</p>
<p>“Didn’t get a lot of sleep.”</p>
<p>“Thought so. I made this one strong. It’s on the house.”  Eiji muttered his thanks as Sing returned to behind the counter. Eiji looked down at his mug and took a sip enjoying the last minute's comfort. A tingling of a bell made him look up. A man entered the café. He had blond hair and blue eyes. In a way he reminded Eiji of Ash; unlike Ash, however, this man was not charming. He walked with an arrogant strut, his hands deep in his pockets. When he saw Eiji his eyes lit up like a predator locating prey. The man sauntered over and sat next to Eiji.</p>
<p>“Hey there cutie, you look lonely.” He smiled showing too much teeth “I’m new in town. Care to you me around?” Eiji looked into the man’s cold eyes and knew he was the one. There was no mistake that this man was the assassin.  </p>
<p>“Hey.” Sing had come around the counter. “He’s not interested. Whoever you are leave him alone.”</p>
<p>The man turned, his smile fading into a cold glare. “Oh, and who are you?”</p>
<p>Eiji looked between them nervously. If Sing attempted to stop the assassin he could be killed. The assassin might decide he was a ‘direct witness’. Eiji stood up quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s fine Sing.” he forced a smile. “Really. He just wants to look around.”</p>
<p>“Eiji.” Sing’s frightened look didn’t go unnoticed. “Don’t go with him. There’s something wrong with him.”</p>
<p>“You said that same thing about Ash.” Eiji pointed out. At his words, the assassin’s eyes snapped back to Eiji. He surveyed Eiji with a cold expression. Before Eiji could figure out the meaning of his look, the man’s expression turned amused.</p>
<p>“You’re so cold.” He stood and wrapped an arm around Eiji. “What’s wrong with your friend showing me around?”</p>
<p>Eiji suppressed a shutter “Don’t worry Sing everything will be fine.” He turned to the assassin. “It looks like it’s going to rain so we should take me car.” The man nodded and released him. Before Eiji could sigh in relief he took Eiji’s arm. His grip was tight and Eiji tried to keep his expression neutral as he was led off to his execution. The last thing he saw before the door swung shut was Sing’s frightened expression.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for now. Thank you for reading! If you like leave a comment/Kudos. They really make my day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. A quick warning this chapter is slightly graphic but still isn't really that bad. My life has been busy so I apologize in advance for any errors that appear.<br/>Once again I want to thank everyone who left a comment. You guys are amazing. Thanks to you I've been able to get a chapter out each week.<br/>Anyways on to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dreary day. Ash stood under a sheltered bus stop cursing his luck. Of all days to forget his umbrella it had to be today. He wanted to go meet up with Eiji at Sing’s café but with how hard the rain was coming down that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Ash bit his lip frustrated. He knew he should have gone earlier but he was searching the area for potential assassins who might be lurking nearby. Ever since he broke contract with X1234 he had been more cautious.  X1234 wasn’t going to give up that easily and Eiji was an easy target. The problem was Ash still didn’t know who the contractor was. The person must be someone near Eiji who knew him well but very few people met that criteria. Despite how nice Eiji was he didn’t have many friends nor people he confided in. That meant Ash had two problems on his hands. First, find the assassin and then find X1234. So far he wasn’t close to either goal.</p><p>A clap of thunder rumbled by and the rain picked up. Ash stared gloomily at it. Maybe the rain would wear itself out. Hopefully when it does Eiji would still be at the café. Ash debated calling him but thought against it. He rarely called Eiji and Eiji might think something was wrong if Ash suddenly called out of the blue. Even so, Ash felt anxious being away from him for so long with a potential killer on the loose. His only comfort was that Sing was with him. Maybe the teen would dissuade anyone from talking to Eiji.</p><p>“Ash!” Ash’s head shot up. Someone was calling him. It was hard to hear over the wind even with his good hearing. As he listened he heard his name being hollered again. Ash located where it was coming from and turned to peer through the deluge. It took him a few seconds to recognize Sing darting down the street. As he got closer Ash saw the panic and fear in the teen’s eyes. His heart sank but he kept his face neutral. It might not be what he thought it was. Perhaps there was another reason for Sing’s fear, though he couldn’t think what would bring him out in this weather.  Once Sing entered the shelter he slowed and bent over to catch his breath, shivering in the cold.</p><p>Ash gave him a moment before asking, “Don’t you have a shift today?”</p><p>“Yes…..but that’s…. not important…. I need your help” he panted “I don’t have… your number…. It’s about Eiji.” He looked up at him his eyes wide with fear. “There was a man…He came in and started flirting with Eiji…. Kind of like you did but he’s…more aggressive. I don’t trust him. Eiji looked…I can’t explain his expression, but I didn’t like it.”</p><p>Ash’s heart stopped. A random stranger approached Eiji? It seemed that X1234 finally hired another assassin. “What did Eiji do? Did you get him away from Eiji?”</p><p>“No, Eiji left with him. I think Eiji was going to show him around.” Sing looked like he was about cry. “I don’t know what to do. Maybe I’m overreacting but there was something wrong with the man. It was his eyes. They were so cruel.”</p><p>“You’re not overreacting.”  Ash clenched his fists, thinking hard. “This man definitely wants something from Eiji.” Sing waited for Ash to elaborate but when Ash didn’t say anything more he asked.</p><p>“Do you know what he wants?”</p><p>Ash raised a hand to silence him. Where would an assassin bring Eiji? There were plenty of places. Ash changed tactics. Where would he bring Eiji if it was raining? What would the best way to off him during a storm? That was easy, a car accident would be the optimal situation. Picking up his phone he scanned google maps. After a moment he located the best area. It was a steep secluded area about a mile out of town right next to a deep river. Ash spun around to face Sing.</p><p>“You have a car right?” Sing nodded startled. “Let me borrow it. I think I know where he is.”</p><p>“I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“No. Trust me it’s better if I do it alone. I can take care of this guy,  you’ll just get in the way.” A couple of months ago Sing would have fought him on this. Now however he just nodded.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll trust you.” He held out the keys. “The car is parked behind the café.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi, this is Eiji Okumura. I can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I’ll call you right back.”</em>
</p><p>Ash swore and threw his cell phone on the passenger seat. Eiji wasn’t answering his phone. That didn’t bode well. Ash turned left across a busy street ignoring the angry honks from the other cars. As an assassin, Ash was trained in different ways to drive. It only took one thing to go slightly wrong for someone to be on your tail. Assassins had to be skilled drivers or else it would be easy to get caught and killed. Compared to this time, however, those car chases seemed like a turtle race. Ash drove with no regard for his safety or the law. He weaved around cars, ran a red light, and then making an illegal turn on a one-way street. He would deal with the consequences of his actions later, first he needed to find Eiji.</p><p>A truck honked at him as he cut in front of it. As he swerved to avoid getting hit he turned down a narrow street. Once he was out of traffic he risked glancing down at the clock.  It had been almost 10 minutes since Sing had first shown up. If Sing started running right after Eiji left, and the bus station was about 2 minutes away, then Eiji had been with the assassin for about 12 minutes. Ash hit the gas pedal farther down and swerved wildly to avoid a lamp post. This wasn’t good. Twelve minutes was plenty of time for an assassin to make his kill. On a rushed job Ash had located, seduced, and lured a target to their deaths in about five minutes. If this assassin wanted to finish the job quickly Eiji would be dead. The image of Eiji cold and unresponsive, floating half-submerged in dark murky waters appeared in his mind’s eye. Ash shook his head. He wasn’t going to think about that. He was going to make it. He had to.</p><p>Ash barreled out of town and headed down the winding back roads. As he turned on another narrow street following a river, the rain started slowing down until it stopped, replaced by a thick fog. Ash was forced to slow down. The rain was one thing but if he couldn’t even see a few feet in front of him he couldn’t keep driving like a crazy maniac. The fog got darker around him as twilight approached. It seemed to be muffling the world as it pressed around Ash. He couldn’t feel his body. All he could do was to listen to his loud and panicking thoughts.</p><p>How could he have let an assassin get close to Eiji? How did the assassin get past him? Ash had been prowling the streets all day, surely he would have spotted the assassin before he got to Eiji. Did x1234 know who he was and warned the new assassin? Was that how the assassin knew to avoid him? Maybe the new assassin was also a top tier like him. That would explain how he could travel undetected.</p><p>For a second Ash wondered if it was Blanca. The idea was terrifying. If Blanca went after Eiji there was very little chance Ash could save him. Ash took a shaky breath in. It couldn’t be Blanca. He was retired. Unless one of his old contracts reemerged he wouldn’t return to the world of assassins. There was also the fact that Sing was scared of the man. He said that the man had cruel eyes. Banca knew how to be charming when he needed to be. Sing wouldn’t have been suspicious of him. No, a top tier assassin with cruel eyes sounded more like Arthur then Blanca.</p><p>Ash’s hands clenched around the steering wheel. He hoped it wasn’t Arthur. Although he could take out Arthur, his cruelty was the problem. Arthur had a nasty habit of torturing his targets before killing them. Ash still remembered seeing pictures of his victims. He remembered how their empty eyes were wide with fear and pain. He could still see how their mouths twisted in a silent scream as they begged for death.  Ash’s mind suddenly replaced those random people with Eiji. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t bear it, the thought of Eiji feeling that much pain. Eiji deserved to live, not to die a slow and painful death. If Arthur killed him like that, Ash would teach him how it felt to die in terror. He would make sure Arthur suffered as Eiji did.</p><p>Ash shook his head slightly. No that wasn’t going to happen. X1234 made it very clear to Ash that Eiji should die quickly and painlessly to not arise suspicion. If he told Ash that then he would have told Arthur that as well. If Ash arrived too late, then Eiji would die a painless death. It was little comfort but at least it drove away those terrible images. Ash closed his eyes and pushed back his thoughts. This wasn’t the time to think. He needed his mind to be as numb as his body.  If he allowed himself to think, to feel, he would speed up again and most likely get into an accident. He was no use to Eiji without a car.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity he arrived at his destination.  Pulling over Ash jumped out of the car and ran through the slippery grass. As he approached, the gloomy shadows gave way and he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. Eiji’s car was sticking out of the water in the ravine below.. It was half-submerged in the murky water. Ash slowed and bent over to take off his shoes. If Eiji was in there he would dive in and drag him out. There was a chance he was still alive. The driver's seat of the car was sticking out of the water. Eiji would only be half submerged.  As he started to pull off his shoes, movement on the grassy banks caught his attention. Someone was there hunched over.</p><p>“Hey!” Ash whipped out his gun that he kept concealed in his pocket. “Who are you?” The figure looked up and Ash was able to make out who it was. He clenched his teeth angrily. “Arthur.”</p><p>“Well look who it is.” Arthur sneered at him. “It’s too late Lynx this prey is mine.” Ash’s eyes slowly traveled to the ground next to him. There person lying stretched out in front of Arthur. It took a moment for him to realize it was Eiji. Ash’s felt nauseous. Eiji didn’t look like he was breathing. He lay on his back, face as grey as the sky, his eyes closed.</p><p>“Is he dead?” Ash chocked out.</p><p>“Not yet. I just finished drugging him. I need it to go through his system for a few minutes. Once it completes its job the target’s systems will be so low that if I submerge him half in cold water he’d freeze to death within five minutes. A perfect ‘accident’. Even if that stupid kid at the café pins it on me I can just deny it. There’s no evidence of a struggle or even of injuries other than a burse on his head where he hit the side of the car.” Arthur looked pleased with himself. “You’re not the only one who can pull of a perfect kill though I’d preferred to make it more drawn out.” He glanced over at Eiji. “He looked too peaceful for my taste.”</p><p>Despite how dire the situation was, despite the fact that Eiji could still freeze to death, Ash felt relieved. Eiji was still alive. Ash still had time to save him. He could do it. He could save the man he loved. Some of the feelings was returning to his body as his mind emerged from its fog. His relief must have shown on his face because Arthur narrowed his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“What’s got you so calm? I’m about to take <em>your</em> kill. The target mentioned you back at the café. You already approached him but didn’t pull through.” Arthur clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Not good for the Lynx’s spotless record.</p><p>Ash didn’t answer, moving his gun he pointed it at Arthur’s head. Arthur’s eyes gleamed in amusement.</p><p>“So, you want your kill back that bad huh? Usually, you’re more “honorable” than that. Weren’t you the one who told me I was trash for stealing other people’s kills? I-”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence Ash fired. Arthur was just quick enough to step out of the way, so it didn’t hit his head but not quick enough to dodge it completely. He hissed in pain and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Someone’s in a mood.” Arthur pulled out his knife. “I guess the time had finally come to take you down.” A hungry smile appeared on his face. “I’ve been wanting an excuse to do this ever since you cut off my fingers.”</p><p>Ash shot again but Arthur jumped to one side and sprang forward. Ash shot to the left of him forcing the charging man to his right. Once he was close enough Ash sprang forward himself and hit Arthur with the side of his gun. Arthur grunted in pain and slashed at him. Ash jumped back and pulled out his own knife. Arthur attacked again and Ash caught the knife on his. They held it there, each trying to push the other’s closer.</p><p>Ash bit his lip in frustration. He didn’t have time to fight Arthur. Eiji still had that drug in him. The longer they fought the more likely Eiji would freeze to death on the banks of the river. It may take longer than if he was in the water but there was no way he could last. Arthur must have been thinking the same thing because he laughed wildly.</p><p>“Better hurry before I get the kill.” He taunted. Ash kicked at him and Arthur jumped back. Before Ash had time to strike, Arthur was in front of him again. This time Ash barely managed to catch the knife on his before it hit his throat. Holding it away with two hands he pushed back with all his might. Suddenly Arthur’s leg came out from nowhere and hit Ash across the chest. Ash coughed and rolled away barely avoiding a knife to the head. Jumping back to his feet he gritted his teeth. He had to focus and find an opening. He had fought under a time crunch before. This was no different. He just needed an opening and strike.</p><p>Almost against his will, his eyes darted behind Arthur to where Eiji lay. Arthur took that moment to strike again and their knives met in between them. It was nothing like the times before. Whenever Ash had to kill someone quickly the only thing on the line was his reputation. This was different. Eiji’s life was on the line. There was nothing to compare this to. Eiji’s life was worth more than his entire reputation. It was worth more than most things. Every time Ash tried to calm himself he would worry that Eiji was already dead and his mind would end up in a panic.</p><p>“You’re running out of time.” Arthur jeered through gritted teeth. Ash pulled away and stroked. Their knives hit each other’s again and again, neither gaining ground. Ash knew Artur was playing with him. He wasn’t in any rush. He’d win if Eiji died. Ash was the one sinking. Each clink of their knives marked another second that had passed. Each marked a second closer to death for Eiji.</p><p>Ash took a steadying breath and attempted to calm his mind as Blanca had taught him. The goal wasn’t to take Arthur head-on. He just needed an opening. As they met again in the middle his eyes slid over Arthur. He was favoring his left leg more than his right. Ash could use that to his advantage. Pulling his knife down he quickly ducked as Arthur swung forward. Ash kicked out his legs and caught Arthur’s left leg. Arthur staggered back and Ash hit him across the back. Arthur snarled as he straightened up and jabbed his knife forward. Ash wasted no time stepping right up to him and sticking his knife into the bullet wound. Arthur grunted in pain as Ash twisted the knife hard.</p><p>“You’ll pay.” Arthur stuck his knife into Ash’s arm. Gritting his teeth Ash grabbed Arthur’s knife and twisted until it was out of Arthur’s grip. Then he pulled it out and stabbed Arthur with his own knife in his side. The other man’s eyes widened as he staggered back. Seeing no way of beating Ash, he started to make a retreat. As he turned Ash picked up his gun and pointed it at him. A split second before he shot he saw Arthur’s eyes light up in terror; the first time ever he looked afraid. Then the shot rang out and Arthur fell limply to the ground.</p><p>He lay there taking ragged breaths as a pool of blood bloomed around him.  If Eiji’s life wasn’t on the line Ash would have felt pity. Arthur could never beat him no matter how much he tried. He never understood why and now he was going to die.</p><p>“You won.” Arthur somehow still managed to sound bitter. “The kill is yours.”</p><p>Ash pointed the gun at him “I never said I wanted to kill him.” Arthur's face twisted in confusion and shock as Ash fired.</p><p>Slipping his gun away Ash staggered to Eiji’s side and placed his hand on his cheek. Eiji was as cold as death. The drug made the rain too cold for him. If Arthur had stalled for another five minutes or so Eiji would be dead.  Ash gingerly scooped up Eiji in his arms and held him close. He could hear Eiji’s faint gasps as his fading heartbeat desperately tried to keep him alive. He didn’t have long to live left but as long as he was breathing Ash could save him. Ash took off his coat and softly wrapped Eiji in it. Once Eiji was snug in the jacket Ash moved him to the car and lay him in the back seat. A lump grew in Ash’s throat as he looked at Eiji. It was his fault Eiji like this. If he didn’t make it back to the warm apartment in time and Eiji died it would be his fault for not protecting him properly. Ash closed the door and turned away. He needed to focus. Getting Eiji home was the most important thing right now. Nothing else mattered. Jumping in the driver’s seat Ash started the car. As he pulled out he tried to ignore how Eiji's rasping breath was getting fainter as the cold spread within him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annd that's it for now. I hope the fight scene was alright. Fighting sequences are not my strong point. Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a Kudo/comment. Even if you didn't enjoy it or are just passive about it still feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from you guys.<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Before we start I want to say thanks. You guys are amazing! I love reading your feedback and it's been a great motivation to keep writing this story.</p><p>Anyways on to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Eiji’s apartment was worst than the drive to find Eiji. It was foggy all the way back. Ash wanted to drive like a maniac again, but it would put Eiji in more danger. Instead, he gritted his teeth and pushed forward, driving carefully down the foggy street. Next to him, Eiji lay motionless. He wasn’t shivering or whimpering. He wasn’t moving at all.  He just lay there, grey as a rock. Even with the heat on full blast, Eiji showed no sign of life. Ash checked on him every couple of minutes just to make sure he was still breathing. Eiji’s life was a fraying string that could snap at any moment. The longer Ash took, the more that thin rope frayed. The worst part was that it was all Ash’s fault. He had underestimated X1234. He had been too confident in his own abilities. Blanca always warned him that overconfidence led to errors. If Ash had only stayed with Eiji he would have been able to fight off Arthur. He could have thought up a good excuse to move in with him. Anything would have been better than this.</p><p>As Ash drove into town he dimly became aware that he was getting blood all over the seat. The cut on his arm from Arthur was still bleeding. It must have been deeper than Ash had previously thought, though still not deep enough to be of immediate concern.  Usually, it would have been his top priority to make sure all his injuries were taken care of and evidence of his mission cleaned. All of Blanca’s teachings however were out the window. Nothing compared to his desire to save Eiji from death.</p><p>After a good thirty-minute drive, though it felt more like hours, Ash finally arrived back at the apartment. Once inside he carried Eiji to the couch and threw a blanket over him. Then he cranked up the heat. As he returned to Eiji, an uncomfortable feeling began to spread down his spine. Although there weren’t any signs of something wrong his instincts were on high alert. Tentatively Ash approached Eiji and lay his hand on his chest. He was met with a weak heartbeat, barely struggling. His chest however was not moving. It only took a moment to realize that Eiji was no longer breathing. Ash’s mind screeched to a stop. Eiji couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Eiji.” Ash shook Eiji slightly. “Please no don’t do this.” Eiji didn’t respond. “Eiji please wake!” It was no good.</p><p>Ash dropped Eiji’s shoulders and desperately tried to think over everything Blanca had taught him. They spent so much time on killing and so little time on how to save a life. He remembered faintly Blanca saying something about what to do if someone stopped breathing. Leaning forward he began giving mouth to mouth. The first two times nothing happened. Then finally on the third attempt Eiji gasped and started shivering.</p><p>“Ash.” He cried out his voice raspy.</p><p>“I’m here.” Ash was not an emotional person. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. Yet at this moment he sobbed like a child as he held Eiji to his chest. “I’m here Eiji. You’ll be alright. I’ll save you.”</p><p>“Ash.” Eiji cried again and opened his eyes. He stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes panicked and glazed. Ash doubted he was even awake.</p><p>“It’s ok Eiji. I’m here. It’s ok. It’s ok.”</p><p>Eiji ignored him as he cried out his name again and again. Ash stared helplessly down at him. Nothing had prepared him for this. He could kill hundreds yet struggled to save the one he loved. Even under the blanket, Eiji couldn’t generate enough heat. Until the drug was out of his body he would continue to fade. With a horrible realization, Ash understood that as things stood he would not be able to save Eiji’s life.</p><p>“Ash.” Eiji’s voice was weaker now. He gasped for breath as he trembled uncontrollably, his blank eyes watering. “I’m scared.”</p><p>“It’s going to be ok..” Ash scooped him up and held him to his chest. Eiji’s skin was like ice. It was too cold against Ash’s own flesh. Eiji picked up his hand and weakly clawed at Ash’s shirt trying to get closer to his warmth. He pressed his head and chest against Ash’s desperately.</p><p>“Ash.” It was little more than a sob. Ash felt panic rise. His body heat was not going to be enough. Eiji was still fading.</p><p>“Hold on Eiji. It will be alright.” Ash whispered hoping his voice could get through to him. Eiji tucked his knees into Ash’s stomach. Ash grunted and closed his eyes. He was trapped. He was going to have to watch Eiji die. It would have been nicer to let him freeze in the lake, at least he wasn’t in pain. Right now, there was nothing Ash could do.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Ash tucked Eiji into his chest and clung to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Why was he so pathetic? Why was he like this? He was supposed to be the best of the best. Why did this happen?</p><p>“Ash.” Eiji’s voice was barely over a whisper. “It hurts. Ash, I’m scared. I don’t want this. Ash…”</p><p>Ash opened his eyes took in a rasping breath, gently cupped Eiji’s face. Eiji’s face twisted in pain and fear. It hurt Ash so much to see him like this. Eiji didn’t deserve to die. Eiji deserved to be brimming with life. A fire burned in Ash’s chest. He wouldn’t let X1234 win. He wouldn’t let anyone take Eiji from this world.</p><p>
  <em>“If you start to panic remember to breathe. Empty your emotions and think rationally.”</em>
</p><p>Blanca had told him that when he was younger and having trouble dealing with his emotions. It was a tactic he used to do what needed to eliminate a target. Ash closed his eyes and attempted to ignore Eiji’s suffering. Once he felt he could think rationally he thought of his options.</p><p>Ash couldn’t save Eiji. What Eiji needed was a doctor. The problem was that Ash couldn’t bring him to the hospital or clinic. They would ask too many questions. He doubted the drug Arthur used was legal and if they started looking up things on Ash himself they would quickly find holes in his story. No, he needed to find a doctor who he could trust.</p><p>Ash had several personal doctors sprinkled around the world. As an assassin, it was necessary to have one near incase of an emergency. Any mission could go wrong, and he would need someone to patch him up. The closet one however was still too far away. It would take them hours to get here. Eiji didn’t have hours left. If Ash was being honest Eiji probably had an hour at most. Ash thought harder. There had to be a trustworthy doctor around here. As his mind flashed through previous doctors he used, it landed on Dr. Meredith.</p><p>Dr. Meredith was a back-alley doctor who took care of Griff when no other hospital or doctor would. He was there with Griff until he died. Ash hadn’t talked to him in years. If Ash’s memory was correct he only lived a couple of towns over. It was still a gamble. Even as a back ally doctor he might refuse to help Eiji, not wanting to get mixed up with whatever was going on. He could also be working under X1234. Ash had no idea how far the client’s reach went. Even so, he was Ash’s only hope.</p><p>Ash shifted Eiji so he could reach his phone. He quickly looked up the doctor and his phone number. After dialing, he waiting as it rang. Eiji gave a weak sob from his lap and his hand fell to his side. Ash glanced down fearfully. Eiji was still breathing harshly as he trembled but he was no longer fighting to get towards warmth. Before Ash had time to panic someone answered the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Ash never thought he would be this happy to hear Dr. Meredith’s voice again. He hadn’t left on great terms with him, being young he had partly blamed him for Griff’s death, even though it was out of his hands. Ash had needed someone to blame and he was available.</p><p>“Dr. Meredith, this is Ash.” Ash tried to keep his voice calm, trying not to panic and Eiji gave another weak sob.</p><p>“Ash?” he could hear Dr. Meredith perk up on the other side of the line. “I haven’t heard from you in ages. What’s wrong? Something must have happened for you to call me.”</p><p>“I need you to get to the address I’m going to send you as soon as possible. Don’t ask questions and make sure no one else knows where you’re going. I can pay you for your silence, but you need to hurry.”</p><p>It was quiet on the other end. “I haven’t heard you this desperate since your brother died. Alright, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ash hung up and sent the address. Then he settled down to wait. Glancing down at Eiji again he saw that his chest was barely moving. Eiji had stopped trembling and was back to being as cold and still as a stone.</p><p>“Eiji.” Ash touched his cheek gently. “Stay with me. Don’t die. Help is coming I promise. You’ll be alright.” Eiji didn’t respond but Ash kept saying words of encouragement. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking down again. He hated feeling helpless. He hated being useless.</p><p>Dr. Meredith was only twenty minutes away, yet it felt longer. Despite how close Ash pressed Eiji to himself, despite the room warming up, despite his words it seemed that the cold was winning. Eiji was dying again and Ash worried that if he stopped breathing he wouldn’t be able to bring him back again.</p><p>A loud banging at the door brought Ash back to his senses. He put down Eiji, who didn’t react at all at losing his heat sores, and slowly crept towards the door. It most likely was Dr. Meredith but he didn’t want to take any chances. If X1234 had a backup assassin they might have come to finish off Eiji. Peaking through the window Ash reached for his gun. Outside stood Dr. Meredith, looking older than Ash remembered him looking. Ash gave a sigh of relief and opened the door.</p><p>“What’s wrong.” Dr. Meredith looked Ash over him worriedly. “You’re covered in blood.”</p><p>“It’s not me.” Ash dragged the doctor in and brought him to Eiji. “It’s him. He’s been drugged.”</p><p>The doctor hummed as he looked Eiji over. Then he opened his bag and pulled out some equipment. Ash watched him impatiently. Eiji’s chest was barely moving. It seemed to Ash that Dr. Meredith was taking his sweet time examining Eiji. Finally, Dr. Meredith pulled back.</p><p>“This is serious. He needs that out of his system as fast as possible.”</p><p>Ash resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that much. Instead, he asked,</p><p>“What do we need to do?”</p><p>“It would be best if we took him to the hospital but I’m guessing you don’t want that or else you wouldn’t have called me.” He glanced over at Ash who shook his head. “First we need to change his clothes.” Dr. Meredith touched Eiji’s sleeve. “They’re too damp for him. I don’t have the right tools to disburse the drug but fortunately, there’s a natural remedy that can work.” He stood up. “Get him changed and I’ll see if he had the right items in his kitchen.”</p><p>Ash had lived long enough in Eiji’s apartment to know where everything was. It took only minutes to locate warm clothes and bring them back to Eiji. It was harder to change him. Ash had been in enough situations to know what it was like to have his clothes taken off while unconscious. He knew this situation was entirely different but that didn’t stop him his stomach from churning when he removed Eiji’s shirt. He tried not to look as much as possible, constantly tried to remind himself that this was necessary; that it didn’t make him like Dino or the rest of them. Ash only breathed normally again once Eiji was fully clothed. He sat back as the doctor returned with a cup of tea.</p><p>“This should help him.  It’ll take a while, but he should be able to wake in a couple of hours. Give this to him every ten minutes and make sure he is kept warm. Also, he should rest for the next couple of days. Don’t let him go outside if all possible.”</p><p>Ash nodded mutely and gently lifted Eiji, pouring some of the tea into his mouth. Eiji didn’t respond to it at all. Ash tried to hide his frustration. Dr. Meredith said it would take a while but until Eiji started moving again the storm in Ash wouldn’t be stilled.</p><p>“Let’s bring him to his bed.” Dr. Meredith suggested. “Also, if there are any heated blankets place them on him.” Once Eiji was tucked in the bed Ash sat back and observed him. He was still very pale and still. Ash hated it. Eiji was always so full of life. He was vibrant and colorful, laughing and loving easily as breathing. Now he looked like a corpse. Ash had seen enough corpses in his life. He didn’t want Eiji to become another one. Hatred flamed up in Ash. It was all his fault. He was too slow. He wasn’t good enough to protect him. At that moment he hated himself more than he hated Golzine or the rest of the men. At least the things they wanted to protect stayed safe. Ash knew only how to destroy, to kill. His blood-soaked hands were useless.</p><p>“Who is he?” Dr. Meredith asked sitting down next to Ash. Ash jolted out his grinding thoughts and glanced over at the doctor. As grateful as he was for his help he would rather keep Eiji’s identity a secret. Of course, that was almost impossible. The Okumuras were famous and Dr. Meredith would only need to turn on the tv to learn who he was. Ash thought it better to tell him, that way if he showed any signs that he was going to betray Eiji Ash could deal with him.</p><p>“Eiji Okumura.”</p><p>“The heir to the Okumura fortune?” Dr. Meredith gaped at him. “How on earth do you know him? Were you hired to protect him?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The doctor looked at him curiously. He seemed to be searching for something. Finally, he said,</p><p>“You really care for him.”</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about this no matter what.” Ash narrowed his eyes. “I’ll pay you generously for your silence.”</p><p>Dr. Meredith was quiet for a moment. “I won’t tell a soul, but Ash, be careful. I know your life isn’t exactly safe and if you hold him too close.” He glanced at Eiji. “He could end up like Griff.”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen.” Ash clenched his fists. “I’m strong than I was before and older. I can protect him. I will protect him.” He would never let something like this happen again.</p><p>“If you say so.” The doctor turned his attention towards Ash’s arms. “Do you want me to patch you up? You’re bleeding all over the place.” Ash blinked in surprise and looked down at his arm. He had completely forgotten about the wound.</p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p>Soon afterward Dr. Meredith left. Ash took a quick shower and changed into one of Eiji’s nightshirts. They were slightly stretched out so he could fit into them comfortably. Ash picked of Eiji’s ugly green ones with a bird on the front. He always teased Eiji about his taste in clothes. Right now, however, he was grateful for the shirt.  It was nice and warm and smelled like Eiji. Ash closed his eyes and enjoyed a relaxing moment before checking on Eiji again. He had started trembling and mumbling in his sleep. His face was scrunched up in discomfort but at least he was reacting to his environment. Ash rested his hand on his cheek. Eiji muttered his name and shifted closer to him in his sleep. The tenseness in Ash’s shoulder’s fled as he gazed down at Eiji. He was going to be alright. He was going to live. Ash hadn’t managed to fail him.</p><p>The sound of a phone ringing yanked Ash back to reality. Looking down he saw that Sing was calling Eiji’s phone. Ash debated ignoring it but thought better of it. If Sing showed up now, it could cause problems, besides, Sing was the one who warned Ash about Eiji. He owed the teen this much. Picking it up he answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Ash? Is Eiji there?” Sing sounded frightened.</p><p>“He’s alright, just asleep. He had an exhausting day.”</p><p>“And the man?”</p><p>“Gone. I made sure he wouldn’t bug Eiji again. Don’t worry about it. I told you I could handle it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The relief in Sing’s voice was almost tangible. “I didn’t know what to do. If you didn’t help…. What was he going to do with Eiji?”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure, but it was nothing good.” Ash knew it was a lame cover story, but until Eiji woke and Ash found a better story it would have to do. Sing seemed to buy it.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll come over later.”</p><p>“Come over tomorrow that way you can also get your car,” Ash said quickly. “It’s terrible outside right now and not safe to be driving or walking.”</p><p>He could hear Sing debate whether he should argue. Finally, he said. “Fine. See you tomorrow then.” Ash hung up and threw the phone on the side table with a sigh.</p><p>This whole mess was going to be hard to clean. Eiji was alright for now but who knew when X1234 was going to send another assassin. X1234 had proven how far he was willing to go to kill off Eiji. If Ash didn’t want to find himself in a similar situation in the future he needed to figure out who X1234 was. There were a lot of things for him to do. First, he had to get rid of Arthur’s body and find a good excuse for why Eiji’s car was half-submerged in the river. It was a good thing that the road wasn’t well travel on so it would take a while for Arthur’s body to be found. Then after that, he needed to clean the car and create a cover story for Sing and Eiji. Only after all that was done could he start his search for X1234.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Eiji opened his eyes slowly. He felt like death. He was somehow both cold and hot at the same time. His skin was like ice, but his head was on fire. He was also numb all over. He couldn’t really feel his legs or fingers. Eiji blinked disoriented. Where was he? The dark room looked very familiar. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. This was his own bedroom. Panic started welling up inside him. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have woken up at all. He was in the car with the stranger. They had parked next to a rushing river. The stranger had handed him a cup that he claimed was tea. Eiji remembered looking into the man’s face and bitterly wishing it was Ash’s. He remembered drinking and collapsing in his seat. As the world faded he made peace with his death. He had conjured up an image of Ash smiling in the sunlight and decided everything was alright.</p><p>Everything wasn’t alright though. He was awake and very much alive, alone in his bedroom. All that planning and stressing had gone to waste. Eiji needed to figure out what went wrong and why.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for today! What will Eiji do now that he once again survived? If you like leaving a comment/kudos. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji tried to sit up but found his body too weak to move. He was sorer than he thought possible and freezing cold. It felt like he was trapped in a freezer. Even the warmth from the heated blanket that lay on top of him didn’t take the edge of the cold. Then there was the exhaustion. His body didn’t feel like it would move ever again. His eyelids kept dropping as he lay there in the dark. He just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. It sounded nice to ignore his problems in the sweet emptiness of slumber. His mind however wouldn’t let him go. Every time he closed his eyes he saw an image of the assassin’s leering face. Eiji gave up and finally accepted that his anxiety was going to kept him awake. Instead, he lay there and allowed his mind to wander. Unlike Ash, Eiji knew this man was the assassin. There was no question about it, so why did he wake up in his own apartment? Was this part of the assassin’s plan? Was he planning on killing Eiji in his own home?</p><p>Eiji’s heart hammered at that thought. If the assassin wasn’t going to kill him while he was unconscious, did that mean he wanted to kill him while he was awake? Eiji knew he told him to make it painless but there was no real way to check if he did so. This man could make it as horrible as he wanted and X1234 would never know. Eiji wished he added some threat to his payment if he died painfully. In the stillness, the reviews Eiji read about the assassin came floating back into his mind. Words like, ‘horrible death’, ‘torture’, and ‘painful’ jumped out at Eiji. He remembered one person commenting how the assassin enjoyed burning his last target to death slowly. Eiji shivered. There was a good chance he would want to draw Eiji’s death out as well.</p><p>A sound from the kitchen caught Eiji’s attention. Someone was in the apartment with him. For one shining moment he hoped it was Sing. Maybe like last time he’d find Sing in the apartment. Then reality sank in. This was not like last time. Eiji and the assassin drove miles away from Sing or anyone else. It was getting foggy when Eiji drunk that drink. There was no way Sing could have found him. There was no way anyone could have found him.  No, the intruder in the apartment was probably the assassin. Eiji wondered what he was doing in the kitchen. Did he get hungry and decided to eat before killing Eiji?</p><p><em>“Maybe he’s there</em> <em>preparing for the assassination.” </em>A voice whispered in his head. Eiji’s mind flashed to the sharp kitchen knives and the stove. Now that he thought about it, his kitchen was full of sharp tools that the assassin could play with.</p><p>Eiji felt tears welding in his eyes. He hated this. It was one thing to go about his life knowing he was going to die; it was another to lie almost paralyzed waiting. He couldn’t distract himself. He couldn’t numb himself. Why didn’t the stupid assassin just kill him earlier? Why did he have to die in his own apartment? Why did he have to die in a place where Sing, Yumi, or Ash could walk through the door. All three of them had keys to his apartment. Any of them could get in at will.</p><p>In his mind's eye, he suddenly saw his sister staring wide-eyed at whatever became of him. Her face was as pale and terrified as when she heard of their parent’s death. She wouldn’t understand what she saw. Her mind wouldn’t comprehend her brother lying dead in front of her. It would be worse than just hearing in on the news. It was one thing going to your brother’s wake another to see his mangled corpse. Wakes made sure to clean the body up before presenting in. It would look like Eiji was sleeping. This however would be a cold hard reality.  It would give her nightmares forever.</p><p>Then Eiji saw an image of Sing. He was standing above Eiji’s pitiful corpse, his eyes full of regret and horror as he understood what happened. He would hate himself for not stopping Eiji from going with the assassin. He would be upset anyway but seeing how much Eiji had suffered because the assassin would break him.</p><p>Finally, an image of Ash appeared in his mind. There he hit a blank. Eiji wasn’t sure how Ash would react to seeing Eiji’s mutilated body.  Unlike Sing or Yumi, he hadn’t seen Ash truly upset or angry. At most he was stoic or distant at times. Eiji was with Sing when he learned of his half-brother’s death and Yumi when their parents died. He knew how they reacted to death. Ash was an enigma. Eiji wasn’t sure if he had lost anyone before. Would he break down and cry? Would he stare at Eiji, slowly burning the image unwillingly into his memory? Would it break him?</p><p>Eiji gulped back a sob. No matter who found him they were going to be scarred. If only the assassin had killed him by the river. If only Lynx had completed his job in the first place. Eiji tried to get a handle on his thoughts. He couldn’t just lie here feeling sorry for himself. He was going to die yes, but while he waited he needed a distraction. Imagining his loved ones in pain wouldn’t change anything. Looking around he saw pictures on his walls of his friends and sister. It was funny how easy it was to see when Ash came into Eiji’s life. In the older pictures, Eiji looked happy but there were shadows in his eyes as if he was only half there. In the newer pictures, Eiji was practically glowing with life.</p><p>His eyes landed on the last one they took. It was at Sing’s café. There was Sing, on break, arguing over the best type of soft drink with Yumi. Both wore comically grumpy expressions and neither of them noticing the camera. Then there was Ash who had one arm around Eiji and the other one making a peace sign. Lastly, there was Eiji who was grinning like an idiot as he held up his phone to take the picture. It was bright and beautiful.</p><p>And never going to happen again. He was never going to see Sing again. He was never going to hear his sister laugh again. He was never got to hold hands with Ash again. Reality hit hard and Eiji gave a small sob.</p><p>He didn’t want to die. He really didn’t. Only now when he lost the ability to fight it did he allow himself to admit that shameful truth. Ash had taught him too well what life could feel like. Through his blur vision, he looked at Ash’s eyes in the picture. They weren’t looking at the camera. Their gaze was on Eiji alone. The look was one of love and devotion. No one had ever looked at Eiji like that before. What he wouldn’t give to have Ash gaze on him on more time. Maybe it would give him straight for the pain that was yet to come.</p><p>“Ash.” His voice was barely over a croak but the sounds in the kitchen stopped. Footsteps approached. Eiji’s heart hammered in tune with them. It was time, the assassin knew he was awake. His death was approaching slowly. He wasn’t ready but he knew he had to prepare himself. He had to steel his body for the agony that was about to begin.  A shadow fell across the doorway as a figure appeared. Eiji gaped at the person.</p><p>“Ash.”</p><p>Ash stood at the doorway, wearing Eiji’s sweater with one of Eiji’s Nori aprons on top. For a fraction of a moment, Eiji admired how good Ash looked in his clothes before the confusion set in. What was Ash doing here? Where was the assassin? In the kitchen light, Eiji thought he saw a glint of steel in Ash’s pocket. A knife? Why did Ash have a knife?</p><p>“Ash?” he repeated uncertainly. There was a wild look in Ash’s eyes as he tore across the room to him.</p><p>“Eiji.” Ash was by his side in a second. He placed a hand on his cheek. “How are you feeling? You’re still so cold.”</p><p>“Ash…the man…” Eiji coughed. Talking hurt. His throat was rebelling against him. He fought on, desperate to understand what happened. “What’s…going…on?” Eiji held to Ash’s arm as he tried to get up.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Ash pulled Eiji into his lap. It was warm there and Eiji felt calm despite his urgency. As he rested his head against Ash’s chest he noticed the smell of shampoo. It was a comforting smell. It reminded him of familiar things.</p><p> “You don’t need to worry anymore. I took care of him.” There was anger in Ash’s voice. “He can’t hurt you.” Eiji pulled away a little to stare up at Ash. This situation made no sense. How did Ash, a normal person, take out an assassin. Eiji’s eyes traveled around Ash’s body. Now that he was closer he saw proofs of a fight. Small scratches and bruises were scattered on his fingers and legs. Eiji’s eyes traveled until they landed on Ash’s arm. His stomach lurched. It was all bandaged up.</p><p>“Your arm.”</p><p>“Ah,” Ash glanced down. “It’s fine. I had a doctor take care of it.” Eiji frowned. Something didn’t add up. Before he could ask any more questions Ash leaned in and kissed his forehead. It took Eiji a moment to realize he was trembling almost as bad as Eiji.</p><p>“I thought I was going to lose you.” He murmured, tightening his arms around Eiji. “You were so cold. I thought….I thought.” He gave a weak sob and buried his head in Eiji’s neck.</p><p>Eiji’s heart ached as Ash’s love washed over him. He was suffering and it was all Eiji’s fault. If he didn’t get close to Ash in the first place, Ash wouldn’t be hurting.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Ash pulled his head up again and lay his hand on Eiji’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything. It’s Arth- I mean that man’s fault.”</p><p>“No, I….” Eiji sighed. “Ash, what happened?” He needed to know how he managed to survive. If he knew, then he could make sure it couldn’t happen again. No matter how comforting it was to be in Ash’s arms, he really needed to save his sister.</p><p>“First tell me what happened to you.” Ash lay Eiji back down on the bed. “What happened between you and that man.”</p><p>“I” Eiji quickly thought up how much he wanted to say. “I, uh, wanted to show him around and we went for a drive…. he gave me some tea…I don’t remember much after that.” he glanced over at Ash whose face was blank.  “Do you know?”</p><p>“When I arrived, you were out cold, lying in the grass. I…delt with the guy and brought you back here.” Eiji frowned. Ash kept saying that he ‘dealt with’ and ‘took care of’ the assassin but Eiji couldn’t imagine how that was possible. Instead, he asked. “How did you find me?”</p><p>“Sing told me what happened, and I guessed where you guys went.”</p><p>Eiji closed his eyes. He should have acted more confident. If he did Sing wouldn’t have worried and Ash wouldn’t have saved him. He would be dead and then his sister would be saved.</p><p><em>“And Ash and Sing would blame themselves.” </em>A small voice snide at him. Eiji grimaced. It was true. He wished he could find a way to not hurt them though he doubted that was possible. He only had a week to die after all. Eiji’s chest hurt at the thought. Every time he survived the harder it became to die.</p><p>“Eiji?” Ash was watching him concerned. “You’re going to be fine. I promise.”</p><p>“You’re too good for me.” Eiji lifted up his hand and brushed it through Ash’s hair. “What did I do get someone as wonderful as you?” Ash pulled away as if Eiji had slapped him. His eyes filled with an emotion that Eiji couldn’t place and he bowed his head in shame.</p><p>“I’m not who you think I am Eiji.” He gulped. “You’re worth more than I am, trust me. I’m…” he hesitated then shook his head. “If I was as good as you think I am I would have been able to save you sooner.”</p><p>Eiji didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to comfort Ash, to tell him how amazing he was but it hurt. Every word from Ash placed more value on Eiji’s life. How could he die now knowing how much it was going to hurt Ash? Then he was reminded that Ash was in danger as well. The foundation would off him before his sister. This was for both of them. Eiji’s resolve hardened again.</p><p>“It’s ok Ash. You are amazing.” Eiji gave his best smile, his walls going back up. “I’m feeling better now. You don’t need to stay. I’m sure you’re busy” Once Ash left he would hire an assassin. He would send the assassin straight to the apartment. No more playing around. He needed to end this soon before his will gave out again.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eiji looked up in shock. “What?”</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you.” Ash took a shuttering breath. “You’re still so weak. I’m going to stay by your side.”</p><p>“But Ash” Eiji forced himself to laugh. “You can’t just stay here. I’m sure you have better things to do than to take care of me.”</p><p>Ash’s eyes flashed. “There is nothing more important to me to make sure you get better. I’ll keep you save Eiji.”</p><p>Eiji tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wouldn’t cry. Instead, he gulped down his feelings and tried to change the subject as he got his emotions under control.</p><p>“How’s Sing doing?”</p><p>“Fine. He’ll come visit tomorrow. Then you can explain what happened.”</p><p>“I feel like you’d be better at that.” Eiji smiled weakly. “You were there after I fell asleep.” Eiji wasn’t very good at lying. What if he told Sing more than what he told Ash? What if the two of them realize something was wrong with his story?</p><p>“If you want me to.” Ash shrugged. He turned to gaze at Eiji. “Do you need anything? You still look cold.”</p><p>Eiji thought for a moment. “Another blanket would be nice.” He muttered. He hated bossing Ash around, it was his own fault he was in the situation after all but he needed time to think of his next move.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, ok?”</p><p>Eiji nodded and Ash left the room. With him gone Eiji’s mind began spinning again. Although his top priority should be trying to hire another assassin something else was bothering him. How did Ash find them? It must have been quite a guess to think Eiji was near a river out of town. All Ash knew was that Eiji was showing the man around town. How did that translate to a river in the middle of nowhere? It would make sense if you were looking for a place to kill someone but not a place to show someone around. It was almost like Ash knew the man was going to try to kill him.</p><p>Eiji’s frown deepened. That lead to another thing. How did Ash get him away from the assassin? It was a question he kept coming back to. Not only did Ash take out a first-rate assassin but he did so without getting any major injuries. The only way Ash could take out an assassin is if he was as strong as him. What did that make Ash? Was he a soldier? Police? Eiji rejected those ideas. Even with military training, he would have to be specialized in combat to take out a top tier assassin. Both Barron and Lynx had the power to take out important politics with bodyguards. No mere cop or even a soldier could do that. Did that make Ash a bodyguard? Somehow Eiji couldn’t picture it.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not who you think I am Eiji.”</em>
</p><p>Ash had said that. That would be an unusual statement if it was just that he had a job that involved fighting. It made more sense if he was doing something bad or illegal. Was he a thief?  Maybe Ash was also an assassin.</p><p>The second thought that Eiji almost rolled his eyes. That made too much sense. Of course, that’s what it was. Eiji remembered how easily Ash took out the man in the alleyway. How charming he could be. Hell, even Barron reacted to Ash’s name. He had practically fumed when Eiji had mentioned Ash at the cafe. It was clear that they knew each other.</p><p>This raised more questions. This town wasn’t very big. It seemed strange that two assassins would show up at the same time. Also how did Ash know that the man was an assassin? It’s not like he saw him, or Sing knew that assassin’s name. It was almost like Ash was waiting for another attack. Eiji groaned in frustration. This was confusing. He felt exhausted and wanted to sleep but his mind was too active, putting the pieces together.  It was like a small voice in his head was telling him he was missing something obvious. Eiji went over the facts again.</p><p>Ash was an assassin.</p><p>He knew Eiji was being hunted by assassins.</p><p>He was strong enough to take out the other assassin.</p><p>Eiji paused at the third one. Barron was top tier. That would mean that Ash was the same level as him. There were very few assassins at that level. The only one Eiji could think of was Lynx. The answer hit him like a sack of bricks.</p><p>Ash was Lynx.</p><p>Eiji had been right in the first place; Ash was the one who he hired to kill him. It wasn’t by chance that Ash showed up. He was really Lynx.</p><p>Ash entered the room again holding the blanket. As he approached Eiji observed him. He walked almost silently and quickly. If Eiji didn’t seem him he would never hear him coming. Eiji took in Ash’s build. Although he usually wore sweaters hiding how fit he was, Eiji had noticed in the past that he had a body like an athlete. As Ash tucked the blanket around Eiji, he felt how strong he was. Eiji could barely move under the blanket, not that he could move much in the first place, but still, it was tight.  It was almost like Ash didn’t want Eiji to move.</p><p>With a sudden realization, Eiji understood that was the case.  Ash didn’t want him to get better. He wanted Eiji to stay still until he figured out how to kill him properly. Eiji waited for the fear to kick in. He waited for all those emotions to crash down on him as his reality broke through his thin walls. He waited for the confusion, angry and hurt to overwhelm him. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Why did Ash get close to him and not kill him? Why did he spend so much time showing Eiji the world when he was going to take it all away? Why did he randomly try to leave the mission when he had already gained Eiji’s trust? Why did he pretend to care all this time? Ash’s actions were sporadic and wild. It didn’t make sense at all. As Ash finished tucking Eiji in, Eiji realized those emotions would never come. It wasn’t fear or hatred he felt, it was a relief.</p><p>“It really is you.” He muttered. He didn’t know why he needed to say it, but it felt right. Ash looked down at him and wrapped his arms around Eiji’s shivering torso. It was ironic that a few minutes ago he had wanted to see Ash look lovingly down at him and now he got his wish, right before Ash killed him. It didn’t matter though.  It simplified everything.</p><p>Ash wasn’t really upset that Eiji got hurt. He was just upset that another assassin almost took his kill. Ash was a great actor. He had really made Eiji feel loved even though he felt nothing towards him. Eiji snuggled into Ash’s arms. He knew Ash enough to know he would make it painless. Ash wasn’t Barron. He would make sure Eiji felt nothing. He’d pull it off in a way that no one would suspect anything. Ash was back for his kill and Eiji didn’t need to hire another assassin Ash would move his body somewhere that Sing and Yumi wouldn’t find it. They wouldn’t need to see his corpse until it was beautified in the wake.  </p><p>Eiji almost smiled. How could he feel confused when this took away so much guilt?  How could he feel angry when Ash was his everything?  How could he feel hurt when Ash was the one who taught him how beautiful life was?  Before he showed up Eiji’s life was dark and cold. Ash was the one who gave his life color. He gave Eiji a chance to know what really living felt like and now he was going to take it away. Eiji was going to get his wish. The last thing he was going to see was Ash.</p><p>“If it’s you then that’s alright.” Ash’s warmth felt nice. His heartbeat soothed Eiji’s racing mind. His sister would be safe and he would drift into a dream and never wake. It was a good way to go. Even though Ash didn’t love him, it was alright. He could live in the fantasy that Ash had created for him. He could make-believe Ash actually cared about him. He could do that with the lingering minutes he had left. With that finally thought Eiji drifted back to sleep, finally at peace with his death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for now. Poor Eiji came to the wrong conclusion about Ash. Will he figure out that Ash really loves him? What will he do once he realizes he's safe? Tune in next week for the thrilling tale of "A Long and Winding Road!". Ok, I'll stop now XD.<br/>Anyways leave a Kudo or comment if you're feeling generous. Those make me so extremely happy.<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again! I first want to give a quick thanks to all those who reviewed and gave a Kudo. You guys are amazing!</p>
<p>Ok, let's see how long it takes for Eiji to realize Ash isn't going to hurt him. He had no reason to think Ash would spare him since it's not like top assassins are known for their kindness. XD Plus it fits Eiji's goal to die to have Ash kill him. No need to overthink it....boy he's in for a shock.</p>
<p>Anyways on to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash looked down at Eiji. He was breathing slowly, and his face was relaxed again. He had fallen asleep.  Ash sighed and shifted his position. This was a dilemma. On one hand, he was in the middle of making Eiji soup. On the other hand, moving meant putting Eiji down and Eiji had just stopped shivering. Unlike before when Ash had held Eiji, the drug was out of his system enough that the extra body heat coming from Ash made a difference. Eiji lay comfortably in Ash’s arms and Ash worried Eiji would wake up cold again if he were away from him. The drug, although diminished was still having a slight effect on Eiji and he wasn’t generating much body heat. Eiji might not outright die anymore but Ash worried he would still get sick. Actually, Ash was worried he might already be sick. Eiji’s rambling statements when he was conscience seem to suggest that he was delirious.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If it’s you then that’s alright.”</em>
</p>
<p>Something about the way Eiji said that made Ash nervous. He didn’t understand what Eiji meant by it. If it was him then what was alright? The look in Eiji’s eyes didn’t help. There was something accepting in them; like a man lead to his execution. Eiji had smiled up at Ash as if he was the last thing he was ever going to see. Ash had seen men act that way when they were trapped and knew they were going to die. It didn’t sit well with him that Eiji was acting like them.</p>
<p>A loud hiss came from the other room causing Ash to jump slightly. The pot apparently was boiling over. Left with no other choice, Ash lowered Eiji to the ground.  Eiji shivered and muttered in his sleep but didn’t wake. Ash rearranged the blanket, so it was still tucked snuggly around him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back.” He promised. He hated leaving Eiji again even for a second. He looked so small lying there under the blanket. Ash glanced at him once more before rushing back to take care of the soup.</p>
<p>The soup was steaming and bubbling violently, the pan’s lip dancing as the angry liquid below threatened to throw it to the ground. Ash turned off the heat to let it cool down as opened the cookbook to see where he had gone wrong. Apparently, he had let the broth simmer too long. Ash didn’t know much about cooking. Although assassins were trained in a little bit of everything, cooking had never been his strong point. He had done his best to follow the directions, but it didn’t smell the same as when Eiji made it for him. He wished he had taken Eiji up on his offer to learn to cook. Perhaps then the soup would look less like a witch’s brew. With a happy flutter, Ash realized he could still ask Eiji for those lessons. They had time now. Eiji was no longer dying. Ash would double down his efforts to protect him. Everything would work out. Ash would make sure of that. With newfound confidence, Ash turned back to the cookbook.</p>
<p>An hour later Ash admitted defeat. The soup now looked like a compost pile. For some reason, the noodles had turned a greyish color and the meat a soggy brown.  He had no idea where half the liquid had run off too but now the dregs of the meat, noodles, and carrots were piled limply in the middle of the pot like a garbage heap island. Only the celery seemed to have survived Ash’s massacre. They floated triumphantly in the broth only slightly singed. Ash took an experimental ladle full and grimaced as the carrots broke apart at the touch. Pressing it to his lips he took a sip. It tasted like salty broth and nothing else. The texture on the other hand was problematic. The celery was crunchy, yet the carrots dissolved in his mouth. The noodles were so soft that they slipped down his throat without swallowing causing him to choke slightly. The meat was the worse. Somehow they managed to have the consistency of rubber. Ash pulled a face as he swallowed.</p>
<p>He would <em>not</em> feed this to Eiji. Ash was about to dump it out when a small cough in the other room made him freeze. Peaking in, he found that Eiji had knocked off his blanket and was starting to shiver. Ash quickly fixed it up and returned to the kitchen. Eiji was still too weak right now. He needed something warm in his body. Something with substance. Ash rummaged through the pantry and fridge but couldn’t find enough ingredients to make Eiji more soup. Closing his eyes, he thought of his operations.</p>
<ol>
<li>He didn’t feed Eiji anything.</li>
<li>He went shopping.</li>
<li>He fed Eiji his abomination.</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p> Eiji needed food in his system sooner than later so the first one was out. Ash didn’t know when X1234 was going to send another assassin so he couldn’t leave Eiji alone. That just left the third choice.  Ash stared doubtfully at his soup. It <em>was </em>technically edible if nothing else. Eiji only needed something in his body until tomorrow when Ash could send Sing to get more food and cook it up. The soup technically wouldn’t<em> kill</em> Eiji, or at least do any more damage than the drug had already caused….</p>
<p>Ash closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry Eiji.” He muttered as he pulled out a bowl and started ladling in the monstrosity. He tried to put equal amounts of soup and broth. To his dismay, the soup looked worse in the bowl than the pan. For some reason, the whole thing turned light green. Ash wasn’t sure if it was because there was green stuff floating in the bottom of the pan that he had ladled up or that when the broth mixed with the solids, the colors somehow equaled green. Whatever the reason was, it reminded him of a child show where the evil villain attempted to poison the hero. In those shows, the food had always turned green, probably to indicate to the kiddies that something was wrong. It was ironic that, after months of secretly trying to kill Eiji, now all of the sudden it looked like he was trying to poison him.</p>
<p>Ash returned to Eiji’s side with the bowl. At the smell of the soup, Eiji stirred in his sleep. Ash put his hand to Eiji’s forehead. To his relief, Eiji was slightly warmer. Moving his hand to Eiji’s chest he listened to Eiji’s steady breaths as well as his heartbeat. It reassured him to hear Eiji returning to normal. As he removed his hand Eiji’s eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>“Did I wake you?” Ash asked gently. “I have some soup if you feel up to eating.” He smiled at Eiji who stared confusedly back at him. He looked around as if he was trying to figure out why he was still in his room. Then he slowly lifted up his arm.</p>
<p>“I can move again.” He muttered his brow creasing more.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Ash wasn’t sure what to make to Eiji’s reaction. Once again he worried that Eiji was delirious “Do you want to have something to eat.” Eiji’s eyes snapped onto the bowl as understanding bloomed in them.</p>
<p>“Ah, ok that’s what it is.” He smiled solemnly at Ash as he attempted to sit up. Ash quickly supported him and propped him up with a pillow.  Eiji nodded his thanks but didn’t speak. The strange look was still in his eyes and Ash felt tense. He didn’t know why Eiji seemed so defeated, but it made him uncomfortable. He debated saying something but decided to feed Eiji instead. Maybe he was just hungry.</p>
<p>Gently Ash handed him the bowl. Eiji looked down at it and took a few shaky breaths. To Ash’s horror, he saw tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>“So, this is it then.” Gulping he looked up from the bowl and started at Ash.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s ok.” Ash wiped the tears away. “It’s going to be fine.” Eiji’s eyes softened, and he attempted a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for everything.” With his eyes still glued on Ash, he gingerly took the spoon and tried to bring it to his mouth. Ash guided his hand. Eiji hesitated again before closing his mouth and swallowing.</p>
<p>“It’s salty.” Eiji pulled a face. “Bleh, what did you do to it?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not a good cook,” Ash said dryly.</p>
<p>Eiji chuckled softy. “You should have taken me up on those cooking classes.” Sadness filled his eyes. “I guess you can always find another teacher.”  Ash tilted his head concerned. He felt like he and Eiji were having two different conversations. Was Eiji still asleep or something? Eiji had never been a sleepwalker or even asleep talker before. At most he muttered things incoherently.</p>
<p>“Is one enough or should I take more spoonfuls to make it go quicker?” Ash really had no idea what Eiji was talking about.</p>
<p>“Eat some more.” He finally said. He wasn’t sure what was going to go quicker but Eiji needed food in his system.</p>
<p>Eiji nodded and took another shaky spoonful, then another. Finally, when the bowl was half empty he put down the spoon and leaned into Ash’s arms. He seemed relaxed now, all the tension gone.</p>
<p>“How long?” Eiji closed his eyes and snuggled into Ash.</p>
<p>“How long until what?” Ash asked as he placed the bowl carefully on the table next to them.</p>
<p>“How long until the poison takes effect.” Eiji opened his eyes and he looked up at Ash.  Ash scowled down at him. So that’s what it was all about.</p>
<p>“Ha, ha very funny.” Ash huffed. “Sorry, my soup wasn’t as good as yours.”</p>
<p>“No, it was fine…. well actually it was awful but I’m glad you made it for me..” Eiji smiled gently up at Ash who stared blankly back at him. He hoped Eiji would start making sense soon because he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He was a second away from calling Dr. Meredith and asking if there were any side effects to the tea he gave Eiji.</p>
<p>“What’s with that look?” Eiji gave a small laugh that sounded more like a cough. He raised a hand to Ash’s face. “You don’t need to pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. I know you’re here to kill me.” He traced his figure along Ash’s cheek lovingly “You’re Lynx right?”</p>
<p>Ash’s mouth went dry. Eiji knew about Lynx? He knew Ash was Lynx? Did Arthur tell him? Panic started welding in Ash’s chest. Eiji must hate him or at least feel hurt. His small sad smile confirmed that much. Ash opened his mouth to explain. He needed Eiji to know he really loved him. That this wasn’t fake, or at least not fake anymore. He needed to tell his whole story, how he fell in love with Eiji. Most importantly he needed Eiji to know all the things he said about him were true. Eiji <em>was</em> amazing. He <em>was</em> beautiful. He deserved the world. Eiji needed to know these weren’t empty words said to get closer to him. Before he could speak however Eiji sighed and let his hand drop back to his side.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to look so guilty Ash. It’s alright”</p>
<p>“Not I can explain.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to.”</p>
<p>“But I do.” Ash took a deep breath in. “I was hired by someone who calls themselves X1234. I don’t know who this person is, but they know you well.”</p>
<p>To Ash’s surprise Eiji gave a small chuckle, “Oh Ash” he stared at him with bright eyes. “I know.”</p>
<p>“You know who X1234 is?” Ash's mind whirled. If Eiji knew about X1234 then why wasn’t he more guarded. How could Eiji let two assassins get so close if he knew they were coming for him?</p>
<p>“Ash, I’m X1234.”</p>
<p>Ash’s world came to a screeching halt as his brain shut down. He gaped at Eiji for a few moments before choking out,</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I hired you to take me out and make it look like an accident.” Eiji’s eyes turned reproachful. “You took your time though. First, you didn’t kill me when I was drunk. Then you waited for months. Finally, you cut contract.” Eiji pouted. “You made me jump through hoops to get a new assassin only for you to show up and kill him.”</p>
<p>Ash’s mind had finally rebooted and started processing this new information. X1234 was Eiji. The person who hired him to kill Eiji was Eiji. Eiji wanted to die. All those times talking to his client he was actually talking to Eiji.</p>
<p>Their conversations came back to him in a rush. X1234 had promised an easy kill. He promised that Eiji would go with whoever approached him. Eiji left with Ash the day they had met thinking he’d die. He left with Arthur knowing he wasn’t going to live.  It was sickening. Eiji was so full of life, so important, so beautiful. The fact that he would do this made Ash want to cry.</p>
<p>“Why?” he choked out. “Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“If I don’t die the Foundation would target my sister.” Eiji’s weak smile disappeared. “It’s either me or her. I thought of trying to hire an assassin to go after the foundation, but they’re protected. Most wouldn’t take the job because apparently, they have one of the best assassins at their call. It would end badly for whoever I sent.….” He closed his eyes again. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You changed your mind and are back to finish me off.” He turned his head, so it was against Ash’s chest. “My sister will be able to live on. The Foundation will get what they want. You will get a lot of money from this and I’ll die peacefully. See everyone wins.”</p>
<p>Ash’s stomach turned painfully as his arms trembled. Eiji said it so casually as if he was telling Ash about his day. There was no bite, no sadness, just acceptance and even, happiness. It was like dying by Ash was the best way for him to go and he was actually grateful about it. Ash’s stomach churned painfully. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this nauseous. It was probably when he was a child in Golzine’s clutches. Eiji really thought he was going to die. Eiji had hired him. He had done everything in his power to die. Eiji, his Eiji hired an executioner and walked himself to his own execution. The more Ash repeated it the more his stomach threatened to expel everything inside.</p>
<p>“You never answered me,” Eiji muttered. “How long do I have left? I don’t know much about poison.” Eiji paused for a moment. “Also, one more question.” He sounded embarrassed. “Do you mind making sure neither Yumi nor Sing find me first? I don’t want them to see me right after I die. Dispose of me in an alleyway or something.”</p>
<p>Once Ash would have considered doing just that. Now the idea of Eiji abandoned and alone dead in a ditch broke to pieces the little bit of his heart that was still intact. Without another world Ash hugged Eiji tight. He could feel his heart pounding against Eiji’s. All his ideas about hunting X1234 seemed silly now. His enemy wasn’t some shadow looming in the background. It wasn’t some rich man’s whimsy. It was his beloved Eiji. Eiji was his worst enemy.</p>
<p>“I won’t harm you.”</p>
<p>Eiji’s eyes snapped open. He sat up to look Ash in the eyes. “What do you mean? Of course, you’re going to harm me. Didn’t you poison my soup just now?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m just a bad cook.”</p>
<p>Eiji wasn’t buying it “But you are here to kill me right?”</p>
<p>“No. I cut contract remember?.”</p>
<p>Eiji reached forward to grasp Ash’s sleave desperately. “But you came back to finish me off anyways to get the money.”</p>
<p>“That’s not why I came from you!”</p>
<p>“Then why?!” Eiji’s voice had risen to as high as it could go in his current situation. “Why did you collect me from the other assassin if not to dispose of me yourself?”</p>
<p>“To save you!” Ash exclaimed gently moved Eiji’s hair out of his eyes. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Eiji gaped at him. “You’re a top tier assassin. You’ve killed plenty of people. There’s no way you would change your ways for someone like <em>me</em>. I’m not that special.”</p>
<p>“Eiji you mean the world to me.” Ash said “I don’t know when I started falling in love, but it made it harder to try to hurt you…I kept making excuses until I realized that I could never do it. ….” Ash leaned closer. “Please believe me. I love you. Eiji stared into his eye’s relief reflected in them.</p>
<p>“You mean it? It wasn’t just a trick?” Eiji smiled the first real smile. “I believe you.” Then his face darkened, and he pulled away from Ash. Shaking his head, he muttered.</p>
<p>. “No…no this isn’t good. You need to forget about me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ash asked confused.</p>
<p>“I need to die. You still need to kill me or at least let me hire someone else to do that job.”</p>
<p>“Do you really want to die that much?” The feeling in Ash’s stomach worsened.</p>
<p>“No, at least not anymore. After meeting you I’ve started wanting to live more…but it doesn’t matter. My sister’s in danger. I won’t let her die. It’s the only way.” Ash looked down into Eiji’s pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“Eiji”</p>
<p>“Ash please.” Eiji kissed his hand gently. “I love you too, but you need to let me go. I’m not worth it. You have a job, a reputation. If you let me I’ll write you a good review and you can kill me and move on. I’m sure you can find someone better them me. I’m a dead man on borrowed time.”</p>
<p>Ash took a stuttering breath in. It was too much to hear Eiji speak about himself in such a horrible way. He wanted to fight Eiji, to tell him how valuable he was but he knew Eiji wouldn’t listen. His sister was in danger and frankly, Ash understood the sentiment.  If it was him, he would choose death over Griff dying.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Ash finally said relaxing.</p>
<p>“You’ll do it?” Eiji had the nerves to sound relieved.</p>
<p>“No. I already said I won’t harm you.” Eiji’s happiness diapered and he opened his mouth to protest. Ash cut him off. “I want to make another contract with you. Hire me to kill the Foundation.” It was the only other option available to them. It was the only way for him to save Eiji and Yumi.</p>
<p>Eiji closed his mouth until it formed a thin line. “Ash they’re protected. If you go after them someone will come to eliminate you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Ash smiled slightly “But I should be alright. I’m one of the bests remember? There aren't many people who can rival me.” It was only a half-truth. Although Ash was one of the bests there were still some assassins who would be deadly even for him to cross. However, he wasn’t going to let Eiji know that.</p>
<p>“It’s still too dangerous.” Eiji’s voice rose. “You can’t die just to protect me.” He started coughing. Ash waited for him to finish.</p>
<p>“Eiji there isn’t much choice here.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is.” Eiji pressed his head into his chest. “I’m not going to lose Yumi and I’m not going to lose you.”</p>
<p>“You are so sure that I’m going to die.” Ash faked hurt. “Do you have so little faith in me?</p>
<p>“I had conversations with other assassins about the Foundation. It scared me. I don’t want anyone I love to have to die for my sake.”</p>
<p>“Again, who said I’d die.” Ash leaned in and kissed him. “You need to trust me more.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. Ash, even if I would hire you there’s no way  I could pay you to do that.” Eiji grasped Ash’s shirt tightly. “I don’t have enough money to pay you to kill all of them. I doubt I would have enough even if I officially own my family’s fortune.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want money.”</p>
<p>Eiji glared up at him “No absolutely not. I won’t let you put yourself in danger to save me especially if you don’t get anything out of it.” His eyes became worried. “I can’t lose you. Not for me. I’m not worth it.”</p>
<p>“You are.” Ash cut in. “And it’s not for free. I want something in return.” He leaned in closer. “I want you to start valuing your life more.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Eiji glowered at him. “Ash that’s stupid.”</p>
<p>“It’s not. You gave my life so much color and light. Before you, I never felt anything at all. Losing you is like losing my own life.” Eiji looked away.</p>
<p>“I’m nothing special. You should be able to move on.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that’s not an option. I want you to live. I want to know that there is someone in this world who can shine as beautiful as you. I want to be able to go anywhere in the world and find your photos on display.”</p>
<p>Eiji turned to start at him for a few moments. “You are going up against some really dangerous people here. Even with how good you are I’m sure that they’d have a way of dealing with you.” </p>
<p>Ash was sure as well. He knew that these people were dangerous and facing them would probably get him killed. Even so, he found that he didn’t care. For the first time, It wasn’t just about him and self-preservation. He was fighting for someone else. He was fighting for the man he loved.</p>
<p>“No matter what.” Ash pressed his head against Eiji’s “I’m going to save you.”</p>
<p>Eiji closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “You said to trust you but why does it still sound like you’re saying goodbye.”</p>
<p> “Eiji when I finish there’s a good chance I won’t be able to see you ever again. I don’t want anyone to know you were the one who sent me. If the person they send after me doesn’t kill me, and I can’t kill them then I’ll have to run for it.”</p>
<p>“For how long?”</p>
<p>“Forever.”</p>
<p>Eiji gaped. “That sounds awful. I can’t- “</p>
<p>“Eiji.” Ash picked up both of his hands “it’s not a matter of can or can’t. I’m doing this.” Eiji started at Ash for a good minute before whispering.</p>
<p>“Is there any way to change your mind on this?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but if it becomes too dangerous pull-out.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise you anything.”</p>
<p>“Ash!” Eiji’s hand shook. “If you died because of me I’ll never forgive myself.”</p>
<p>“How about this,” Ash said. “When I finish I’ll find a way to tell you I’m alive. Even if I can’t see you after that.” Ash kissed him gently. “If I do die you’ll have to live on anyways. Think of all the people who would be devastated if you died. Think of Sing and Yumi. Other than you no one else cares about me.”</p>
<p>“I hate this” Eiji’s eyes began to water.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me.” Ash forced himself to grin. “I am a Lynx after all. We’re good hunters.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to do it within a week. I told them I would be dead by the end of the week.”</p>
<p>Ash paused at this. That would make things slightly more difficult. He would have to move quickly and hope he could finish them all off by the end of the week before they sent someone to kill him. Noticing Eiji watching him worriedly he forced a cocky smile on his face.</p>
<p> “That’s plenty of time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnd that's it! </p>
<p>Ash may not be able to cook but he can save Eiji! (hopefully) If you enjoyed this chapter (or have any feelings about it at all) feel free to leave a Kudo/comment. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. This one didn't come out how I wanted it to, even so, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold overcast day. Light rain pattered down, freezing everything it touched. Every breath frosted in the air in a pool of white mist. Blanca wished he was back in the Caribbean. He had gotten used to the sun and warmth. In his peaceful and relaxed retired life, it was almost easy to forget the dangerous world beyond the sunny beaches.  He had promised himself that he would enjoy his time away from the world. He no longer needed to play the role of assassin, instead he was just another local. Sadly, it seemed that the powers to be were against him. One week ago, had received a summons to return to the field once more.</p>
<p>Blanca looked up at the building. Inside was the main headquarters of the Silver Hearts Foundation. As per a contract, he needed to pick off anyone who went after them. Blanca always knew this contract would come back to bite but at the time he didn’t have a choice. He was young back then and not as experienced or skilled enough to hold his own. One of the Foundation members recognized his potential and took him in, in return for his services to them, the Foundation had backed him for many years. Blanca had always hoped that no assassin would be foolish enough to go after such a powerful group. He thought that perhaps he could live out the rest of his life in retirement and never be called upon this task. Now however apparently someone had decided to challenge the Foundation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome, Blanca. It has been a while.” The head member said as Blanca entered the meeting room. “Please have a seat.” Blanca did so, survey the room. There were only two members at this meeting instead of the usual five. The members that were here had an air of concern and exhaustion, though they tried to hide it.</p>
<p>“As you can see we are missing some people.” The head member said indicating the seats. “These are dark times for us.” He scooted a picture across the table. On it was John Tyler one of the five heads of the Foundation. “You remember him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course. He’s the one who took interest in me all those years ago.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, he did. Sadly, he’s gone rogue. He’s been targeting the other members. We’ve already lost two of our executive members as well as many of our secondary members in the last five days.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Blanca did see, more than what the head member did. He chose his next words carefully. “You want me to eliminate the threat.”</p>
<p>“That is correct.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is his motive? As I recall he helped found this group. Why would he turn against it?”</p>
<p>“Lately we’ve been dealing with a financial issue.” The head member said tapping his figures. “Our deals with the Okumura family fell through at their deaths and our current plan to eliminate the Okumura heir has not been going well.” The man pressed his lips together to form a line. “Tyler apparently has decided to move on. He signed a deal with another group that guarantees financial stability as all high members of our Foundation are eliminated. You understand what we need you to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Blanca stood up nodding to both of them. “I will begin to nullify the threat immediately. Please give me access to the company’s files to aid me on my task.”</p>
<p>“In a rush I see.” The head asked smiling.  “Usually, you would stay to dine with us.”</p>
<p>“As pleasant as that sounds. I’m still retired and would like to return to my peaceful life as soon as possible” Blanca said keeping a pleasant smile on his face. He kept it up all the way outside of the building. Only when he was back in until at his hotel did he relax his expression. Frowning slightly, he accessed the Foundation’s files.</p>
<p>Although the head of the Foundation was sure it was Tyler, Blanca felt that something wasn’t right. He knew Tyler well. The Foundation member had gone to great lengths to keep the Foundation alive. It was unlikely for him to turn on them. It wasn’t his style.</p>
<p>Blanca’s suspicions only grew as he began reading through the files. Tyler had disappeared two days before his first victims died. No one had seen him kill them, yet intel showed that it was him.  Blanca glanced at the report. For most people, it would look normal but to Blanca, he could see the small telltale markings that indicated that someone had altered the report.  It was clear to Blanca that someone was taking out the Foundation and pinning it on Tyler.</p>
<p>Blanca sat back and marveled at the job they did. Even he had to admit they were pulling it off beautifully. It was practically untraceable. If Blanca hadn’t recognized the strategy he would have assumed it was Tyle as well. He however did know the strategy. It was one of his own makings. Blanca had only shared it with one other person.</p>
<p>Ash.</p>
<p>Blanca grimaced at the thought. What would make his young prodigy turn against the Foundation? Ash knew what would happen if he attacked them. This wasn’t like the situation with Golzine. Ash didn’t have any connections with the Foundation. When Blanca had helped Ash take out Golzine it was the last time Ash showed any emotions. Once Golzine was gone Ash was finally released from his personal connections. Ever since then the young man had risen to the top, as cold and dangerous as a Lynx. Blanca had left for his retirement confident in Ash’s success. There was nothing in his way to stop him…but apparently, something did. Something Blanca hadn’t accounted for had changed the directory of Ash’s goals. The question was what?</p>
<p>Blanca scanned the Foundation’s recent activities, searching for what could have made Ash act up. His eyes landed on the Okumura case. The head member of the Foundation had mentioned it during the meeting. Clicking on its Blanca’s eyes scanned over the words.  The Okumuras owed the Foundation a lot of money. It seemed that the young heir was taking the hit. Blanca paused, for some reason he had a hunch that following this would lead him to his answers. He knew his instincts were rarely wrong, so he clicked on the file. Instantly a picture popped up.</p>
<p>There was the young Okumura heir laughing as he walked down the street. Next, to him was a very familiar blond haired young man. Blanca instantly recognized him as Ash. He had grown a lot in the last couple of years. He no longer looked a wild scrawny teen with dead eyes that longed for freedom. He was a tall and confident adult now. His growth however was nothing compared to the change in his attitude. Blanca had never seen that expression on Ash’s face before. He looked happy. Not the fake cheerfulness that assassins used when luring in their targets but a pure happiness. His eyes gleamed with unspoken joys as he gazed lovingly at the young Okumura heir.</p>
<p>“So that’s what’s going on.” Blanca recognized that expression well. He knew what love looked like. Ash may have cut ties with his old life, but he was only twenty. If Okumura pressed the right buttons he would be able to penetrate Ash’s walls. Blanca had to admit, he had hoped this wouldn’t have happened, but he wasn’t too surprised. Everyone had weaknesses and somehow Okumura had become Ash’s.  One thing that did surprise him was Okumura himself. The man looked young and naive, not someone who could easily persuade a professional assassin to work for him. He seemed more on the plain side as well, with nothing really standing out about him. The Okumura heir didn’t look like he had anything to offer Ash except his money. Blanca wondered what he did to win over Ash’s affection.</p>
<p>Sitting back in his chair Blanca crossed his arms and thought over his options. If all possible he would like to spare Ash. He was the only student Blanca had ever taken in. Ash had the potential to rise even higher than him one day. Blanca smiled grimly down at the picture. If he had one weakness himself he guessed it would be Ash. He was rooting for him to survive in this cruel world. He wanted him to make a place for himself that no one could take away.</p>
<p>Blanca closed the files as he stood up.  He had only told the Foundation he would nullify the threat. Although the threat could be Ash it could also be the client who hired him. It was not hard to figure out that Okumura was the one behind the attacks. If he went after him, he wouldn’t be breaking his promise. Okumura was after all the one who managed to persuade Ash to act irrationally. If he took out Okumura, Ash would slide back into place. Ash would be furious, yes. He would probably never talk to Blanca again depending on how much Okumura had him wrapped around his figures, but it was worth it. As an assassin, Blanca couldn’t save anyone but perhaps he could redirect his young student back on track. First, however, he would have to get more information out of Okumura. He needed to know what he did to make Ash fall so hard for him. The more he knew, the more Blanca could try to undo as much of the damage as possible.</p>
<p>Stretching Blanca went to get something warm to drink. This place was just too cold. Afterward, he would start on his research on Okumura. He wasn’t really in any rush. Whether the Foundation members lived or died didn’t directly affect him. As long as he took out the culprit his reputation wouldn’t be hit.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The two targets looked up as Ash entered the conference room. He watched as their faces turned from confusion to anger as he closed the door behind him. Leaning casually against it he observed them. They were nothing special, just typical old men who replaced their sensibility with money. Ash wasn’t expecting anything else, but it was always safer to be cautious. Underestimating your enemy was never a good idea, especially with so much on the line.</p>
<p> The room was quiet for a moment as they took in each other, then one of the targets stood up. He glared over at Ash with a look that was probably supposed to be intimidating.</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>Who are you?!” he demanded. “Where’s Tyler. He called this meeting.” Ash ignored him, instead, taking a moment to scan around the room. He had taken out the cameras already and the secretary was told not to disturb them. It was getting dark outside and the last rays of sun glinted off the window blocking any outsiders who might decide to look in.</p>
<p>“I asked you a question!” The first target yelled. “I demand you answer!” Ash slowly turned back to him. There must have sensed something wrong because the anger fled from his face. Quickly he clicked an intercom that was next to his desk “Security!”</p>
<p>“They won’t come,” Ash said, finally stepping farther into the room.</p>
<p>“Did Tyler send you?” The second target asked. “He said he wanted to talk things out and come to an agreement. Is this some sort of joke?”</p>
<p>“Tyler isn’t coming. I’m the one who called this meeting.” Ash’s voice was low, empty. To the two targets, he seemed cold and uncaring. A wild animal coming in for the hunt. Underneath it, however, he was relieved.</p>
<p>After six days he would finally end this. It was a close call. If he waited another day Eiji would probably try to kill himself in fear that his sister would be targeted. Now with this complete, Eiji and his sister would be safe. The Foundation would be dissolved and any money that the Okumura owed would be forgotten.  The only thing that unnerved him was the lack of assassins. Ash knew he moved quickly and covered up his tracks, but he was surprised still that their top tier assassin hadn’t put the pieces together before now.</p>
<p>“Why would <em>you</em> call this meeting?” one of the targets scoffed some of his courage returning.  “We don’t know who you are. Tyler-”</p>
<p>“Died five days ago in his apartment. I killed him and then used his files to frame the other deaths on him.” Ash approached them his footsteps silent and calculating.</p>
<p>“You killed them?” Ash could see dawning realization on the target's faces as their small minds finally understood the extent of their peril. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Lynx.” He said simply. “I’ve been contracted to eliminate all of you.” His eyes gleamed with hunger. “And after this, I will complete my mission.” At his words, the first target’s courage completely failed him, and he took off towards the door. Ash didn’t bother chasing him. The door was locked anyway. The target, realizing he was trapped, turned again to face Ash.</p>
<p>“You can’t kill us!” he yelled.</p>
<p>“Try me.” Ash raised his gun. The target’s eyes widened. Before he had time to move Ash shot. The target slid down the door as Ash turned. The remaining target had taken out his cellphone and was trying to make a call.</p>
<p>“That won’t work,” Ash said, approaching him. “I cut the line and jammed your signals.”</p>
<p>“You won’t get away with this! The target yelled angrily, dropping his phone and taking a step back.</p>
<p>“No? I’ll merely just blame this on Tyler. Once I leak Tyler’s location the police will go there. They will find that instead of coming quietly Tyler will choose to take his own life. How will someone link it back to me?”</p>
<p>“Who hired you to do this?” Fear had started creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>“A young man called Eiji Okumura.” Ash gave a malicious grin. “Remember him?”</p>
<p>“He’s behind this.” For a split-second, annoyance flashed through the target’s face. “Damn that little flea. Whatever he’s paying you I’ll pay double...no triple! Just name your price and I’ll pay it.”</p>
<p>Ash’s eyes flashed as his smile disappeared. Before the man could move Ash was in front of him. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.</p>
<p>“Nothing you have; nothing you could give me could even amount to what Eiji can give me.” Love, life, acceptance, everything that Ash lost when he was only a child.  The man’s eyes widened as Ash pointed his gun to his chest. “You tried to take him from the world. You tried to force him to kill himself.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t” The man choked. “Spare me! Please!”</p>
<p>“I wonder,” Ash said his blood boiling. “Did Eiji also plead for his sister’s life?  Did he plead for his own? Did he stand in front of you trembling as you told him to die? I bet you didn’t care. Why would it matter if he died? Why did it matter how much he suffered?” Ash’s voice rose as rage took over. “His life, his pleas, his fear meant nothing to you. Why would <em>yours</em> mean anything to me?” He had never hated a target as much as he hated these men. For the first time, he wanted to make someone suffer. He wanted to hear them scream and beg. He wanted them to go through a living hell like Eiji must have been going through all this time. He wanted them to understand the extent of their commitment as they slowly and painfully faded from this world. Instead, he held back. It would look suspicious if they were tortured.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Ash calmed down his rage. Staring coldly at the target he offered a small humorless smile. “Goodbye.” And pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>The man gasped in pain as he fell over to the floor. Ash turned away trying to steady his heartbeat. There was no use getting angry at the target’s words. They were gone now. He did it. Eiji was safe. Yumi was safe. Ash closed his eyes and relished in his victory. For the first time, he felt something after a kill. For the first time, he was looking forward to his reward. Now Eiji could live on. The world would continue to have him in it. Perhaps…perhaps Ash could even go back to him. Their assassin hadn’t figured out Ash’s plan. Maybe he had time. A sliver of hope burned in his heart. Could he really return to Eiji?</p>
<p> A sputtering voice from the ground caught his attention. Glancing down he saw that the target was still breaking.</p>
<p>“You won’t…..get away” the dying target gasped. “…..the police aren’t…..the …..only ones…. Blanca is coming…..” With his words, Ash’s victory fell to shambles on the floor along with any hope.</p>
<p>“What?” he grabbed the man’s collar and shook it. “Blanca’s coming!?”  To his dismay the target’s head flopped to the side, his eyes empty. Ash swore silently and dropped him. This wasn’t good. He really messed up. He should have guessed it was Blanca. He knew his old teacher had ties to the Foundation, but Ash didn’t make the connection since Blanca was retired. His teacher would recognize the technique he taught Ash. He wouldn’t fall for the ruse. He would figure out what Ash was planning.</p>
<p>Ash turned, reaching for his gun, half expecting Blanca to step out from somewhere. He knew he was no match for his teacher, but he wasn’t dying without a fight. In his heart, he silently apologized to Eiji for dying on him. He really wanted to survive this, if only to give Eiji peace. Now Eiji would feel guilty that Ash died and maybe even think he should have died instead of him.</p>
<p>Ash’s eyes traveled around the room. Other than the sound of dripping blood everything was quiet and still. Ash couldn’t sense anyone nearby. Not letting go of his gun, he slowly sunk behind the desk, waiting for a rain of bullets to come flying through the window. It was hard to see outside since it was now dark out but that didn’t mean Blanca couldn’t attack him. He was skilled in sniping no matter what time it was. He wondered why Blanca hadn’t shot him earlier when he was killing his targets. It seemed strange for him to wait. After ten minutes when nothing happened Ash let go of his gun and straightened up. Blanca wasn’t here. Instead of feeling relieved a wave of uneasiness hit him. It didn’t add up.  Ash wasn’t under any allusion that Blanca didn’t know what he was planning. If he wasn’t here then Ash couldn’t his target…</p>
<p>A chill ran down Ash’s spine. Did Blanca know about Eiji? Ash shook his head. That was impossible, he made sure not to track anything back to him. He made sure that even if he was captured and killed horribly, Eiji would be able to go free. There was no way anyone could figure it out.</p>
<p><em>“But this isn’t anyone. This is Blanca.” </em>Ash took a shaky breath. There was no other explanation for it. Blanca knew about Eiji.  Eiji was his target. Eiji hired Ash so it would be him who Blanca went after.</p>
<p>Ash staggered forward as he took off across the room, slipping a little on the blood. This couldn’t happen. Not to Eiji.  Unlocking the door he wrenched it open, knocking one of the corpses to the side.  He didn’t care if anyone saw him running down the hall with a gun in hand and blood in his hair. He didn’t care if he was trailing his target’s blood across the floor.  He didn’t care if they somehow pinned it on him. Ash could handle authorities. He could handle cops. He couldn’t stop Blanca if he wanted to kill Eiji.</p>
<p>Ash mentally kicked himself as his panic continued to rise.  How could he have been this stupid? How did he manage to still put Eiji in danger? Why didn’t he tell Eiji to go into hiding while Ash cleaned up?</p>
<p>By the time he was out of the building, his head was so thick with fog that he could barely think. Ash took off down the street, his feet leading the way while his mind showing him images of Eiji’s lifeless body.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Ash growled to himself. “That’s not helping.”  He tried to calm down. Blanca taught him how to level his breathing and kill unnecessary thoughts. It was hard to implement this method however when the mere thought of Blanca sent him into another wave of panic.</p>
<p>Ash got to the end of the street and finally slowed down. He wasn’t sure what to do next.. Should he go to Eiji’s apartment? Was Blanca following him? Would that just lead him to Eiji faster? Maybe Blanca already knew where Eiji lived. Ash would need Eiji to get to safety and meet up with him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed Eiji’s number.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is Okumura Eiji. I can’t come to the phone right now so please leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ash swore loudly as the phone beeped.</p>
<p>“Eiji, this is important. I need you to listen to me. Leave your apartment. Go to someone else’s house, either Sing’s or Yumi’s. Lock the doors and stay away from the windows. Get a kitchen knife. Find somewhere to hide. Don’t try to find me. Don’t call back. Stay hidden and stay safe. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>Ash hung up and closed his eyes. If he was lucky Eiji was just away from his phone. If he was unlucky….</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Ash pressed his forehead against a wall of a building.  “I’m so sorry Eiji. I failed you.” Ash took a deep breath. He couldn’t give up now. He needed to go to Sing’s or Yumi’s.  He hoped that Eiji would get the message. He prayed that Eiji would stay safe.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he started off down the dark street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now Ash has to go up against Blanca. He never gets it easy do he? Feel free to leave a comment or Kudos. They really keep me up and running. :D<br/>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Thanks for all your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“John Tyler has been found dead in his hotel this morning. Before the cops arrived he killed himself rather than going quietly. After murdering many members of the Silver Hearts Foundation, including the other head members, his reign of terror has finally come to an end.</em>
</p><p>Eiji turned off the news and he leaned back on the couch. That was it then. They were all dead. Ash fulfilled his contract. A small part of Eiji felt like he should be more upset about the news. He did hire an assassin to take another human’s life. Aren’t humans supposed to feel bad when they do that?  It’s hard though when all he could see was their cold uncaring eyes as they told him that either he or his sister had to die. If their deaths meant his family didn’t suffer, he wasn’t too concerned about it.</p><p>Even so, Ash did cut it a bit short. It was the evening of the sixth day. If they weren’t all dead by tomorrow Eiji was going to hire another assassin. He couldn’t guarantee that any remaining members wouldn’t go after his sister if he still drew breath. Her life was far more important and if push came to shove he would still go through with it. Eiji had spent most of today preparing for that possibility. He had found a few promising assassins who could work on a time crunch. None of them were close to Ash’s ranking or even Baron’s but it was better than nothing. The only thing that kept him from sinking back into his usual anxiety was the news. He watched it religiously; watched as each one of the Foundation members fell. Now he wouldn’t need to use that horrible second option. He was finally free. It was all over.</p><p>Eiji closed his eyes exhausted. Maybe he should be feeling relieved right now. He had thought of this moment all week. He had felt like he was running towards a light at the end of a long tunnel. Each death brought up his mood a little more. He had assumed he would cry with joy when they were all gone. He assumed it would feel like a large weight was removed from him. He always pictured himself calling Yumi right away to just talking to her, knowing he would be able to watch her grow up. Maybe he would also call Sing just to remind himself he could go to that small café forever. He always thought he would feel something, anything. Instead, he felt nothing at all. His mind acknowledged it was done but his body wasn’t acting right.</p><p>The problem was that he felt like he had cheated. He was given a very clear fate and instead he pushed it off on to someone else. The price of his survival was Ash. It hurt Eiji that the last time he saw Ash was when he could barely move because of the cold. If they had just a little more time together, Eiji would have held him longer and memorize his warmth.  It felt so long ago that he last felt Ash’s arms around him. As things looked now he would never get to hold Ash again. To make it worse he still didn’t know Ash’s fate.</p><p>He was either dead or on the run. A small part of Eiji hoped that Ash could take out the assassin that was after him. A selfish part whisperer that maybe he could return to Eiji’s side. For a brief moment, Eiji let his mind wander. He could see it, Ash standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face and his arms wide open. Eiji would run to him and hold him close. He would feel their heart beating in sync, proof that they were alive. They would have forever after that. They would continue together, their lives weaved into one. Maybe they would eventually get married. When Eiji could prove himself as a photographer he would invite Ash to his gallery. There he would give him a ring and propose. It would be a simple wedding, even though Yumi would want to spend a lot of money on them. Perhaps they would adopt a child or two. They would totter around the apartment while Eiji and Ash ran after them. Small moments in an endless ray of happiness.</p><p>Then those visions faded and Eiji faced reality again. Ash wouldn’t be returning to him. Eiji could tell from their conversation Ash didn’t think he could escape the assassin. He would send a letter or messenger to Eiji to reassure him that he was alright and then go on the run. Eiji would never see him again. Eiji would look outside at night and wonder if it was the same sky Ash was looking at. He knew he would never stop wondering where Ash was. Maybe Eiji would find someone else and fall in love with. It seemed unfair for him to do so.  Ash had given up everything for him. Eiji knew that no matter how happy he would get, a small part of him would always long for Ash.  There would always be a hole that only Ash could fill. The thought hurt so badly that Eiji almost wished he was dead. It just didn’t seem fair.</p><p>Of course, there was the chance that the message would never come. There was a chance that the assassin would get Ash. Eiji couldn’t let himself think about that.  Every time his mind wandered down that path he would end up crying. If Ash died then Eiji would know it was his fault. It should have been him. He should be the one lying dead. Instead, he got to continue breathing in exchanged that someone as wonderful as Ash had to stopped. He just couldn’t. He just couldn’t…</p><p>Eiji’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath.  He wouldn’t go down that path. Ash <em>would</em> contact him. Ash <em>would </em>live. Ash <em>had</em> to live. He <em>had</em> to. Eiji needed a distraction. Slowly getting to his feet he walked to the kitchen. Sing had left to get ready for his shift about ten minutes ago, after making sure Eiji was alright. He had been taking care of Eiji all week. His sister also visited a few times. The first time she arrived she was nearly in tears. She had yelled at him for following a stranger and ask what he was thinking. It was horrible. Eiji never wanted to see her cry like that again.</p><p>Arriving at the kitchen he noted that Sing had left a bowl of stew in the fridge. Eiji reheated it and took it to the table, savoring each bite. He hadn’t eaten much all week, partly because of how worried he was, partly because of whatever drug that assassin gave him and partly because of Ash’s soup. Eiji had spent at least two days camped out in the bathroom expelling the witch’s brew from his system while Sing took care of him. Sing swore that, when he next saw Ash, he’d punch him for “poisoning” Eiji. If things weren’t so grim Eiji would have laughed.</p><p>A knock on the door brought Eiji from his thoughts. Eiji debated whether or not he should get it. There was a good chance it was yet another door-to-door salesmen. Somehow they’d gotten wind that Eiji was sick at home and used it as an excuse to bombard him. He hadn’t gone a single say without someone trying to sell him a new sink or a car. If he had to hear “Do you have time to talk about Jesus our lord and savior?” one more time he was going to scream. On the other hand, it could be Ash’s messenger. If he missed Ash’s message it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Eiji hesitated again but decided to check it out. He didn’t want to miss anything Ash might send him. Abandoning his stew Eiji hobbled over to the door and opened it.</p><p>Behind it stood a very large man with broad shoulders and shoulder-length brown hair tied up in the back. Eiji craned his neck to look up at him. He was dressed nicely in a dark button up shirt and a trench coat. On his head he wore a fedora. His light blue eyes stared down at Eiji and he knew he wasn’t a sale’s man. Eiji’s heart leaped. This was it, the moment of truth.</p><p>“Is this about Ash?” he asked. The man smiled slightly.</p><p>“You can say that.” He tipped his hat to Eiji. “May I come in?” Eiji stepped aside and the man entered the apartment. Eiji closed the door behind him and spun around. He wanted to demand to know what happened. He wanted to quiz the man until he learned every detail of Ash’s fate. Instead, he held his tongue. This man was a messenger. Eiji should treat him with hospitality. It was probably dangerous for him to get involved in all this.</p><p>“Can I take your coat and hat?” Eiji said holding out his arms. The man pondered him for a moment before handing over the items. “I was just about to eat dinner.” Eiji hung up the clothes. “Do you want any? I can heat you up a bowl of stew if you want.” Looking over he saw the man was still watching him.</p><p>“That will be quite alright.” The man finally said, a pleasant smile still plastered on his face.</p><p>“Well, at least sit down.” Eiji lead the way into the kitchen and indicated a seat. He managed to keep his manners while they both sat, then, not being able to hold it back any longer, asked.</p><p>“What news do you have? Is Ash alright? Is he…alive? What happened?”</p><p>The man continued observing him. Eiji tried to hold back his frustration. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was Ash dead?</p><p>“Ash is alive and well.” The man finally said.</p><p>All the tension left Eiji’s shoulders as his emotions overwhelmed him. He slumped in his seat covering his eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he let out a small sob. He didn’t know how stiff he was until that moment. He hadn’t realized that he wasn’t breaking properly.</p><p>“He’s alright. Thank God he’s alright.” Eiji hadn’t condemned Ash. He didn’t lead him to his death. He was going to live. “The assassin didn’t get him.”</p><p>“You knew someone would come after him if he went against the Foundation?” The man asked in mild interest. “Interesting. I wasn’t sure how much you knew.”</p><p>“Yes.” Eiji looked up, wiping the tears from his face. “Are you going back to Ash? Can you send a message for me?” He wanted Ash to know how grateful he was. He wanted Ash to know that if anytime in the future the assassin died, Eiji’s door was always open.</p><p>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” something in the man’s tone had changed. Although his face hadn’t lost the calm happy expression, his body language had shifted. Eiji’s relief started to fade as unease fill him. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous all the sudden, but he knew something was wrong.</p><p>“If you can’t that’s fine.” Eiji said slowly, watching the man; his feeling of unease growing stronger by the second. “Are you a friend of his?”</p><p>“I was his teacher.” The man said standing up. Eiji forgot how tall he was. In his small kitchen, the man seemed twice as big. Eiji became aware of just how small he was in comparison. If this man attacked him he wouldn’t stand a chance.</p><p>“Ash didn’t send you did he.”</p><p>“Afraid not”</p><p>Eiji closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. This wasn’t good. Opening his eyes again he was shocked to find the man closer than before. He didn’t even hear him move. Eiji jumped up and backed against the counter. His phone was resting a few feet away still charging. Eiji eyed it slightly wondering if he could grab and bolt from the room. Whoever this man was he meant trouble.</p><p>“Don’t bother you’ll never reach it in time.” Once again the man’s voice didn’t change yet Eiji knew he was cornered. Eiji decided to take the change. Turning away quickly he reached out his hand to grab his phone. Instantly the man darted forward. In one swift movement, he crossed the room and grabbed Eiji’s arm. Swinging Eiji around as if he was a rag doll he smacked him against the floor and held his arm behind his back. Eiji cried out in pain as the cold tiles pressed against his face.</p><p>“I warned you.” The man said quietly kneeling on his back. “I didn’t want to make this painful.”</p><p>“You’re an assassin.” Eiji gasped struggling to get free. “Who sent you?”</p><p>“You haven’t figured it out?”</p><p>Eiji paused in mid struggles as a wave of horrible realization dawning on him.</p><p>“The Foundation.”</p><p>“That’s right.” The man said conversationally as if they were still sitting at the table. “They told me to eliminate the threat.” The man took Eiji’s other arm and pinned it behind his back as well. “Since you hired Ash I’m here to dispose of you. Before then, however, I have some questions I would like to ask. I suggest you come quietly. It will make all of this much less painful.”</p><p>Eiji lay there stunned. If the assassin was coming after him it must mean he already took out Ash. Tears pricked at his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. Not only did Ash die but now he was going to die as well. Ash should have just killed him and taken the money.</p><p>“No,” he muttered twisting his head, trying to look back at the man. “Not Ash…you said he was alive.” Tears streamed freely down his face. The assassin watched him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“He is.” The man clamped Eiji’s arms with one hand as he reached into his back pocket with the other. “I want to avoid killing Ash if possible.” He pulled out some rope. Eiji blinked up at him.</p><p>“You mean it?” he sniffed. The man smiled sadly as he began to twist it around Eiji’s hands.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You’ll be dead before he shows up.”</p><p>Eiji turned his head forward again so his forehead was resting against the floor.  Ash wouldn’t die because of him. The assassin wasn’t even after him.  The Foundation wouldn’t take Yumi. She would still be safe. Everyone would be safe. Eiji closed his eyes. There was no way out of this. This man was a professional. He needed to accept again that he was going to die. He needed to get rid of the small bit of disappointment that pooled in his stomach. He had been so close to escaping. He had made it to the light only to be snatched back into the darkness.</p><p>No Eiji was not going to think about that. The man said it was going to be painless. He needed to hang on for just a little while longer. Instead of concentrating on his disappointment, he turned his focus to Ash. Ash could go free now. He didn’t need to be on the run. He wasn’t dead. An image of Ash, soft and smiling appeared in his mind and Eiji began relaxing.</p><p>
  <em>“I want you to start valuing your life more.”</em>
</p><p>Ash’s voice rang through Eiji’s mind and he opened his eyes again. That’s right. Ash wanted him to live on. That was what Eiji “paid” him with. It would be bad form to give up now. Ash had risked everything in exchange for Eiji to start caring about his life. It was finally time for him to fight instead of just rolling over. Eiji pushed down his guilt and acceptance. He was not going to give up. Ash was counting on getting his reward for killing his targets. Eiji <em>would</em> live. He would live another day to put more of his photos on display. He would make sure they were available everywhere in the world so Ash, wherever he would be, could see them.</p><p>Kicking his legs he smacked the assassin in the back. The assassin made a small sound of a surprise though he didn’t budge. Eiji gritted his teeth and wiggled his whole body, twisting and turning wildly. He struggled harder than ever, moving every part of himself. The man was forced to shift his weight, so he practically flattened Eiji against the floor. Even so his hands had gotten loser. Eiji yanked against his bindings almost getting free. The man grabbed his hands again tightly. Eiji hissed in pain as man’s hands dug into his wrists.</p><p>“You’re going to make this difficult.” He said taking out a cloth with his free hand. “I’m going to have to knock you out now.” Eiji gritted his teeth and gave a grunt of frustration. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t escape. He was going to die. He had let everyone down. As the man bent forward to press the cloth over his mouth and nose, Eiji’s cell phone rang. Both men froze. After a couple of rings, it stopped, then a message started.</p><p>“Eiji, this is important.” Ash’s panicked voice rang out across the room. “I need you to listen to me. Leave your apartment. Go to someone else’s house, either Sing’s or Yumi’s. Lock the doors and stay away from the windows. Get a kitchen knife. Find somewhere to hide. Don’t try to find me. Don’t call back. Stay hidden and stay safe. I’ll be there as soon as I can.</p><p>For the third time, that day tears pricked at Eiji’s eyes. Despite his situation, it was nice to hear Ash’s voice one last time. The assassin stared at the phone, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“So he’s coming back for you.” The man nodded approvingly “He figured it out faster than I thought he would. He’s improved a lot since I last saw him.” Eiji could detect pride in his voice. He started up at the man confused. Was he an enemy of Ash? Why did he sound like a proud father? The man turned back to Eiji, his expression becoming blank.</p><p>“This however doesn’t change things.” He lowered the clothe towards Eiji’s face again “Even if Ash is coming for you it won’t stop your fate. Just stand still. It’ll hurt less. I promise it will be painless as long as you cooperate.” With that, the cloth covered his nose and mouth. Eiji yanked his head away twisted it so he could breathe again. The man sighed and used his elbow to press Eiji’s head down. Eiji gave a cry of pain that was muffled by the cloth. He struggled again as world started to blur as his throat stung. This would be the third time he was knocked out by an assassin. Unlike the other two times however it was completely unwanted. Eiji tried to break free as he felt himself continue to fade. No matter what he did, he always managed to hurt the ones he loved. What would Ash do when he found Eiji’s body?</p><p>
  <em>“No matter what, I’m going to save you.”</em>
</p><p>Ash’s promise filled Eiji’s head as his strength gave out and he stopped moving. He didn’t understand how Ash’s love for him could be so strong. It was his love for Eiji that made him do such a dangerous task. What did he see in Eiji? What made him want to save him so badly? What was he going to think when Eiji died? Would he think he had failed? He didn’t. Eiji was the one who failed. Eiji was the one who couldn’t even hold up his own end of the bargain. Really Ash should have just killed him in the first place. It would have saved him a lot of useless trouble. How was he supposed to value his life when he only caused pain by living? With that last miserable thought, the world disappeared completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Eiji, he just wanted to know what happened to Ash. If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudo or comment. See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ash?” Sing looked startled to see Ash panting heavily on his doorstep. His eyes scanned over his shopping clothes and exhausted expression. Ash knew he must look like a mess. On the way over he had jumped into a pond to get off any blood that was still clinging to his clothes. It would have been bad for Sing or Yumi to ask too many questions, not when he was in a rush to find Eiji. Thankfully it wasn’t too cold today, unlike the rest of the week, so his clothes didn’t freeze on him. It still didn’t stop him from looking like a human disaster. Yumi had been worried when he stumbled to her doorstep earlier. Ash had hoped Sing would be better but from the look on his face, he was concerned as well.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Sing finally asked.</p>
<p>“Is Eiji here?” Ash panted, ignoring Sing’s question. Sing tilted his head and rested against the door frame surveying him.</p>
<p>“No, why would he be here? He’s still recovering.” his face darkened, and he crossed his arms. “That’s another thing, Ash. Where were you the last week? Eiji hasn’t been feeling well and you haven’t bothered to visit.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for that now.” Ash snapped. “I just need to find Eiji.”</p>
<p>“So, he’s not in his apartment?” Sing asked slightly concerned. “That’s strange.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t checked there yet.” This conversation was getting nowhere, and Ash was having a hard time controlling his rising panic. If Eiji wasn’t and Sing’s or Yumi’s then he didn’t get the message yet.</p>
<p>“So instead of checking where he lives, you assumed that he was at my place?”  Sing said scowling. “Why would he leave his apartment? Like I said he’s still recovering.”</p>
<p>Ash scowled back aggravatedly. “The doctor said he should stay inside a couple of days. It’s been a week Sing. He should be able to leave his apartment by now.”</p>
<p>“He would be well enough if <em>someone </em>hadn’t tried to poison him.” Sing said matching Ash’s aggravated tone. At his words, Ash’s blood went cold as all irritation drained from him.</p>
<p>“Who tried to poison him?” Ash grabbed Sing’s shoulders. “Tell me everything!” Did Blanca already strike? How did he manage to poison Eiji’s food without Sing noticing? How did Sing even know someone was trying to kill Eiji? There were too many questions running through his head.</p>
<p>“You did.” Sing threw off Ash’s hands. “Eiji nearly dies of hypothermia then you made him that monstrosity that you called soup. He was sick for two days in a row. You set back his recovering.” He balled his fist at Ash. “I forbid you to cook anything for him ever again! You are not killing off my friend!”</p>
<p>Ash blinked at him, momentarily distracted. “He got sick?”</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>“Ah…sorry.” Ash rubbed the back of his neck. He knew his cooking was bad, but he never thought it would actually hurt Eiji. In hindsight, he should have just bought more ingredients and tried a simpler recipe. It wasn’t like X1234 was going to strike while Eiji was asleep.</p>
<p>“Apologize to him, not me.” Sing crossed his arms. “Anyways if that’s all, I really need to get going. My shift starts in a couple of minutes.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ash said. “When was the last time you saw Eiji?”</p>
<p>“I left Eiji’s place thirty minutes ago.” Sing said shrugging.  “Unless he decided to go out he’ll probably still be there.”</p>
<p>“Right thanks. I’ll go check.” Ash turned on his heels and took off down the path. As he hit the street Sing yelled,</p>
<p>“Make sure he’s still alright, oh and don’t cook anything for him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t that far from Sing’s place to Eiji’s. Even without a car, it was only a fifteen-minute walk, a ten-minute run.  At the speed Ash was going he’d probably get there in six minutes. As he ran Ash prayed that Sing was right. He wanted to get to Eiji’s apartment to find Eiji alive and well. It didn’t stop the other possibilities from popping in his head. Eiji could be dead by now, lying in a puddle of his own blood. Ash sped up, ignoring the pain in his chest. It would be alright. Sing only left thirty minutes ago. Perhaps Blanca didn’t have enough time to strike.</p>
<p><em>“You know that’s plenty of time to kill a target.” </em>A voice whispered in his mind. Ash tried to push it away. Just because Eiji didn’t answer his phone didn’t mean he was dead yet. There could be many reasons why he didn’t get the message. Maybe his phone ran out of battery. Maybe he fell asleep. Maybe he just had the tv on loudly and didn’t hear it ring. It really wasn’t proof that he was dead.  Ash kept that thought going through his mind until he arrived at the apartment. Banging on the door he yelled.</p>
<p>“Eiji! Open up!” He paused and waited. No answered. All was silent and still from the inside. Ash banged again louder.</p>
<p>“Eiji! I need to talk to you now! Open up please!” Nothing. Ash’s stomach plummeted. Eiji wasn’t that deep of a sleeper and usually woke up when someone knocked on his door. If he wasn’t responding that didn’t bode well. Ash took out his key, trying to keep his hands steady as he placed it in the keyhole. He tried to keep his mind blank as the door unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he paused to steel himself for what he might find. Now that Eiji wasn’t opening the door there was a very good chance he was dead. Ash had to keep it together until he saw proof of Eiji lying cold on the floor. After that…well he didn’t care what happened. If Eiji was dead and the one good thing in his life taken away he didn’t care what happened to him anymore. He would probably go after Blanca.  Not that he would win against him but at least he could try to exact some form of revenge.</p>
<p>Ash took another deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. The only consolation he got was that Eiji wouldn’t have suffered at all. Blanca was quick, most of the time his targets didn’t even know they died. Eiji would have died painlessly and without fear. It didn’t help much at all, but it was the only thing he could grasp onto as he slowly opened the door.</p>
<p>The hall was empty, much to Ash’s relief, so were the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the bathroom. Whenever he entered a new room he would hold his breath afraid of what he would find. He could only breathe again after checking that Eiji was not lying slumped over in a chair or on the floor. Once he was sure that Eiji was nowhere in the apartment he did one deeper search to make sure Blanca didn’t hide the body. When that didn’t get any results, Ash allowed himself to relax a little.  Eiji wasn’t here. There was no sign of blood or someone trying to cover up blood, so Blanca didn’t remove his body.  There was a bowl of stew on the table that was still slightly warm. Eiji was probably in the kitchen until recently.</p>
<p>Ash deflated into a chair. This wasn’t good but it wasn’t terrible either. Eiji missing probably meant that Blanca had taken him alive. If he did so then Eiji was probably still breathing. Blanca didn’t kidnap and torture his targets unless given exact orders to. Ash highly doubted the Foundation told him to do so since they didn’t even know who was really behind the murders.  If Blanca took Eiji then he must need information out of him. That would give Ash time to find and negotiate for his safety.</p>
<p>Taking out his phone he dialed Blanca’s number. Ash hated how his figures remembered each digit as easily as breathing. The phone rang twice before it was answered.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Where is he?” Ash demanded. It was quite on the other end.</p>
<p>“Usually when people call they exchange pleasantries.” Blanca sounded amused. “I thought I taught you that much.”</p>
<p>“Blanca I swear if you hurt a hair on his head-”</p>
<p>Blanca sighed a hint of sadness in his voice. “You really fell hard, didn’t you? I was hoping it was a crush but you’re actually in love. I warned you falling for a target would end badly.” Ash felt his temper rise. He didn’t have time for games.</p>
<p>“Blanca!” Ash slammed his fist against the wall. It was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“Losing your temper could cost you your life.” Blanca said “This is the last time I’m going to clean up your mess. We were fortunate that the Foundation only told me to nullify the threat. If I take Okumura’s life you can go free. Just stay where you are.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.” Ash hissed. Blanca sighed again.</p>
<p>“You were almost free Ash.”</p>
<p>“Where are you!” Ash demanded, then a horrible thought crossed his mind. “Is Eiji dead already?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. I need to ask him a few questions.”</p>
<p>Ash closed his eyes “Blanca, please. Take me instead. I’m the one who went after them. I’m the one you should kill. Not Eiji.”</p>
<p>“Do you hear yourself? You’re giving your life away for a target. Have you forgotten how hard it was for you to carve out a place in this world? You fought tooth and nail to get here. I watched you grow. I watched people learn to fear the name of Lynx.  Why would you give it up?”</p>
<p>Ash gave a broken laugh. “Why would I give up a world of darkness and false promises for warmth and light?” Ash clenched his fists “You think I wanted to live in that world? I did what I had to in order to survive. I closed my feelings off so I wouldn’t suffer. I didn’t realize how cold I was until I met Eiji.”</p>
<p>“And look where it led you,” Blanca said softly. “You foolishly targeted a group that you knew were protected and are trying to give your life to save another’s.</p>
<p>“I would rather live a short life knowing Eiji’s warmth than a long one in the dark,” Ash growled.</p>
<p>“And that lies the problem.” Blanca’s voice was colder now. “You’re setting yourself up for failure. I invested too much to help you succeed to see you fall so piteously. Can’t you understand what he’s doing to you? You’re usually really good at recognizing this.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about!?”</p>
<p> “He’s using you, Ash. He wants an out. He’s just like the rest of them only disguising it better. I thought you of all people wouldn’t fall for a pretty face.”</p>
<p>Ash paused and let out a little angry laugh. “Is that what you think? You know nothing.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be blind. We both know how dangerous it is to fall for lies. How many lower-level assassins did you go after because they defected for someone else? Do you still remember them?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Ash whispered. In his mind’s eye, he suddenly saw the faces of previous assassins as they tried to protect their loved ones. He didn’t understand at that time. If he knew what he did now he would have let them free.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in the field longer than you Ash. I’ve seen more than my fair share of those who fall in love. None of them ended well. Trust me only a few of them are real.” His voice got sad. “And even real love doesn’t end well.” There was a pause. “But that doesn’t matter. It’s clear that Okumura doesn’t love you. He’s just using you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know anything.” Ash snapped. “How could you think Eiji doesn’t love me?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re pretty. You showed weakness and men use that to their advantage. I don’t care what he told you. I’m going to get a confession out of him. Then you’ll understand.”</p>
<p>Ash’s felt a shiver go up his spine. “You’re going to make him talk? You don’t do that sort of thing. Don’t hurt him.” Ash’s legs were shaking. “Please Blanca takes me.” Blanca was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but that’s not an option. If he confesses quickly he’ll die with little to no pain. I promise I won’t draw it out if I can help it.” And with that, he hung up. Ash stared blankly at the phone the absurdity of the situation ping-ponging in his head. Blanca was going to kill Eiji because he got in Ash’s way? Blanca actually thought his reputation was that important.</p>
<p>Ash threw down his phone swearing loudly. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He needed to find Eiji. After that, he would have to fight Balance. He would lose but then Blanca may spare Eiji. If it was only Ash’s place in the world that mattered to Blanca once he was gone it wouldn’t make sense to take it out of Eiji. Blanca didn’t kill unnecessarily. He would know killing Eiji wouldn’t bring Ash back. If Ash could find him everything could still work out.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes Ash thought over their conversation. Blanca’s voice had echo slightly, especially when he spoke loudly. That meant he was in a large empty space. Since there wasn’t any sound of wind or nature it must mean he was indoors. Ash guessed he was in a warehouse. Ash thought of other sounds he had heard during the concertation. There hadn’t been many sounds. Ash didn’t hear any traffic outside, so it wasn’t on a busy street. He could only have taken Eiji a little while ago, so it didn’t make sense for him to be out of town already. Ash picked up his cellphone again and popped up a layout of the town. After quickly studying it he found that the town had three main warehouses. Two of them were by busy streets, and one was off a side road. Ash scrolled in. The warehouse was fairly close to the apartment, only a ten-minute drive.</p>
<p>Ash slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed Eiji’s keys for his car. He knew where Eiji was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annd that's it for now! The next chapter is the big showdown. <br/>Please leave a comment or Kudu and I'll see you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thanks again for all the support. I can't believe we're only two chapters away from finishing. This story turned out longer than I thought it would be. XD At first it was only 8-9 chapters long but after fleshing some parts out it just grew.<br/>Anyways on to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blanca hung up the phone and turned to look at the sleeping man on the floor. Ash had fallen harder than he thought. The fact that Ash was willing to throw his life away from his target was unsettling. It would be difficult to get Ash out of his current mind frame. Blanca sighed and reached into his bag. He didn’t know how long it would take for Ash to figure out where they were but, knowing his student, it could be at any time. Ash knew the town much better than Blanca did.  Pulling out another cloth, he put it over the sleeping man’s face for a few seconds. Okumura jerked back with a loud gasp and tossed his head around trying to get the cloth off.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked disoriented “What’s going on?” Blanca reached down and took off the cloth. Eiji’s blinked, taking in his surroundings. He glanced around the large warehouse, dread, and panic growing in his eyes. Finally, he noticed Blanca.</p>
<p>“You!” He said angrily struggling against his bindings.</p>
<p> “You might feel dizzy for a few moments, so I suggested you sit still. I didn’t want to force you awake but I’m low on time.” Blanca said calmly. Okumura grunted irritated and tried again to move in vain. His eyes suddenly went unfocused and he dropped his forehead to the ground with a loud groan.</p>
<p>“I told you it was better to sit still. The dizziness will pass in a moment.” Blanca got up and, reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a small recording. He needed to make sure Ash heard all of this. Once it was set up he bent down next to Okumura and turned him over, so he was facing the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Now let’s talk. What are your plans for Ash?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Okumura stared up at him frowning slightly. Blanca prided himself on being able to spot a lie a mile away. Some of his best kills came from people who were able to deceive everyone around them with perfect constructed falsehoods. That was why it came as quite a shock when looking into Okumura’s eyes he only saw confusion. Either Okumura was in a league of his own when it came to lies or he really had no idea what Blanca was talking about. Blanca hoped, for Ash’s sake, it was the first.</p>
<p>“You’re going to die, either way, Okumura.” Blanca kept his voice neutral. “Don’t make this harder for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I know that.” Okumura snapped, “But I still don’t know what you mean by ‘plan’s for Ash’.” Blanca closed his eyes for a second. If he were going to keep denying it, Blanca would need to get the answer out of him another way. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small knife. Okumura tensed when he saw it.</p>
<p>“Last chance.” Blanca held the knife over his midriff that was peeking out between his shirt and pants.” You convinced Ash not to kill you and then set him after the Foundation. How did you do that? What were you planning on doing after that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Okumura’s said raising his head so he could look at the knife.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Blanca brought the knife, so it was touching a strip of exposed skin. Okumura flinched “Try that again.” He hoped the knife would scare Okumura to speaking without him needed to use it. He didn’t want to torture the target before killing him. It wasn’t something he enjoyed doing.</p>
<p>“I really don’t know,” Okumura said in a small trembling voice.</p>
<p>“Really?” Blanca applied a little pressure to the knife. A few drops of blood formed under it. Okumura gave a small cry and tugged his legs in, so it was covering his midriff.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” he trembled. “Please don’t.” Blanca took his legs and pulled them out, so he was lying flat again. Okumura gave a sob as Blanca placed the blade against his skin.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to say? I don’t know why Ash decided to help me. He just did.” Okumura shivered. Blanca repressed a sigh. This wasn’t going to sound good on the recording at all. Ash would probably be furious once he heard this unless Blanca could get a confession.</p>
<p>“Keep talking,” Blanca instructed applying a little pressure to the knife. Not enough to draw blood but enough to scare Okumura.</p>
<p>“I hired him to kill me, but he didn’t. I didn’t know Lynx was Ash until he saved me from Barron.”</p>
<p>Blanca pulled back the knife in surprise. “Ash killed Arthur?” That was news. Barron was found dead a week ago, but it was unknown who did him in.</p>
<p>“You hired Barron hoping Ash would kill him.”</p>
<p>“No.” Okumura sounded less scared more irritated now. “I hired Barron because Lynx quit on me after he apparently fell in love with me.” He glared at Blanca. “Don’t ask me how that happened. I was just trying to die to save my sister. I never meant it to get this out of hand.” He closed his eyes and a single tear escaped. “I hate this. I hate how people keep getting threatened because of me. I hate how Ash makes me want to live. I hate it.” His voice rose as he continued to talk. It seemed he had a lot of suppressed emotions that he was finally getting off his chest. He opened his eyes and glared up at Blanca, all fear gone.</p>
<p>“You want to know how I got Ash to go after the Foundation?” Eiji asked “Well he’s the answer I don’t know. I don’t know why he told me to live. I don’t know why he decided I’m worth anything. I don’t know why, he saved me from Barron. I just don’t know.” He gave a sigh and some of his anger drained out. “All I know if that I want him to be safe. I want both him and Yumi to live and…” he gulped a few more tears leaking down his face. “I want to live with them.” He said the last part barely over a whisper, his voice haunted. It sounded like admitting this was causing him a lot of guilt.</p>
<p>This was not what Blanca wanted to hear. All of this was painting a very different picture than the one he had hoped for. Slipping his knife back into his pocket he surveyed his target. If that outburst was an act then he had to give Okumura credit, Blanca was buying it. It sounded too raw, too personal to be fake. Blanca wasn’t going to believe it yet though, not without testing it. Quickly he changed tactics.</p>
<p>“From everything you said it sounds like you and Ash got very close to each other.” He said mildly leaning down next to him. “I thought you just seduced him and hired him to take out the Foundation.”</p>
<p>“Seduced him?” Okumura gave a weak laugh. “I couldn’t seduce a blind person on heavy drugs.”</p>
<p>“Oh? That’s too bad. If you actually have a relationship of any sorts I would have to kill Ash as well.” It was a complete lie, but Okumura bought it in an instant. He gasped and shook his head, renewed fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, no, no we didn’t. It was strictly business.” He took a deep breath and Blanca saw him fight to keep his voice even. “What I meant was that he told me to live so he could get paid. I’m the heir to the entire Okumura foundation. That’s his reasoning.”</p>
<p>Okumura was actually a fairly good liar. Once he realized he had to lie he was able to get his voice mild and even managed to keep eye contact with Blanca the enter time. Anyone who wasn’t looking too hard would probably fall for it. The problem was if that was how Okumura acted when he was lying then he wasn’t lying before. That whole rant was his true feelings.</p>
<p>“So, you really love him don’t you.” Blanca stood up and clicked off the recorder. It was useless now. “That’s too bad.” Everything was going to get complicated. He could never show Ash this recording. If Ash heard the man he loved saying all those things between his tears and cries of terror then it would haunt him for the rest of his life</p>
<p>“No!” Okumura yelled panic welling in his voice. “It was strictly business.” Blanca smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I won’t hurt Ash. I wanted to see how you would act if you were forced to lie.” Blanca’s smile became sad. “I was hoping it was fake. It’ll hurt Ash a lot less if you weren’t genuine.” Okumura paused.</p>
<p>“If I lie and say I was just using Ash, would he be able to get over my death easier?”</p>
<p>Blanca looked into the young man’s eyes and saw only love for his student. Okumura really cared. It reminded him of another pair of eyes that used to look upon him. Blanca shoved that thought away. She had died because she associated herself with him. Nothing good came from romance. It was best if he ended Ash’s now. It would only hurt them in the long run. Blanca’s reputation would take a hit and Ash would become weaker than before. Someone would eventually learn about Okumura and he would be captured and tortured. This was the best way out.</p>
<p>“He would never believe it,” Blanca said getting out his gun and the cloth. “You aren’t convincing enough. He’ll know it’s fake. I don’t have time for you to get it right. Now.” His voice became gentler. “I’m going to knock you out again. You won’t feel a thing I promise.” Okumura looked into his face and despair was prominent in it.</p>
<p>“Ash is going to think he failed me. Please tell him that he didn’t. Tell him he did an amazing job. Tell him…” Okumura’s voice broke off. “That I’m sorry that I couldn’t do the one thing he asked of me.”</p>
<p>“Hey” Blanca bent down next to him “Calm down.” He usually didn’t comfort targets like this but all he could see was his deceased wife’s sad eyes. Her death hurt him in a way he never could explain. He didn’t want Ash to suffer the same way. He wanted Okumura to die smiling and without fear or pain.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell him. Just relax. Think of Ash. You two had a good run.”</p>
<p>Okumura looked up at him “You really won’t hurt Ash?”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Okumura looked around. He was clearly thinking hard. Finally, his body relaxed. Closing his eyes his face became tranquil. Blanca lowered the cloth to his mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly he sensed someone nearby. Jumping up he moved just as a bullet went flying over his shoulder. Blanca whipped around to see Ash standing at the entrance of the warehouse. He was slightly out of breath but looked ready for a fight. Blanca had to give him credit. He figured out where they were faster than he had thought possible. Usually, Balance would point that out but the look on Ash’s face held him back. He never saw the young man look as livid as he did now. At that moment Blanca knew he was facing off against a wild animal, not his student.</p>
<p>Without saying anything to Blanca he shot again. Blanca dodged as Ash darted forward. Blanca aimed his gun at him, and Ash dove behind a create. Blanca fired twice before slowly approaching it. As he got closer, Ash dove out from behind the crates and punched at Blanca’s side. He was faster than when they last fought, and Blanca was barely able to dodge him. Grabbing Ash’s shirt, he threw him to the floor.</p>
<p>“Ash!” Okumura screamed from the corner.  Ash made a gurgling sound and threw a hand full of dust into the air between them. Blanca’s eyes watered slightly as he blinked to get his vision clear. With that distraction, Ash kicked him in the chin, and Blanca was forced to let go to protect himself. Jumping back Ash swung at his legs. Blanca stepped back and in one movement leaned forward and grabbed Ash by his hair. Ash hiss in pain and tried to go for Blanca’s throat again, forcing him to toss Ash away. His student went flying and hit a nearby beam. Sliding to the floor he lay motionless. Everything was quiet in the warehouse.</p>
<p>“Ash?” Okumura finally called out. Blanca approached his fallen student. “No, Ash wakes up! Please don’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>“If he’s unconscious I won’t need to,” Blanca said calmly. He bent over Ash, who, he was happy to see, was still breathing. If he was out that would make Blanca’s life must easier. As Blanca stood up and turned away he suddenly sensed danger nearby. He moved to the side but not fast enough. Ash had pulled out a knife and sliced at his leg.</p>
<p>“Ash!” Okumura yelled for the third time as Ash staggered back to his feet, reaching for his gun. Blanca had just enough time to grab his own knife and throw it before Ash shot. Both projectiles hit their targets. Ash staggered back, knife wedged in his shoulders, and slinked behind a pole while Blanca hid behind some boxes nursing his bleeding leg. This fight was not going well. At this point, Blanca would have to fight to kill if he wanted to stop Ash. He had hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but his student’s skill was too high.</p>
<p>“Ash,” Blanca called out. “You can’t win this. Go home.” There was no answer. Blanca sighed got up and slid forward. Suddenly a knife whizzed past him. Blanca dodged it easy and it hit a pile of crates behind him. Blanca swore as the objects fell on top of him. That was a good move. Blanca was forced to stagger back in order to avoid them, leaving him completely open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ash move again. He thought for a moment that Ash would take advantage of his opening and strike him but instead, Ash darted to Okumura’s side.</p>
<p>“You’re here.” Okumura practically sobbed. “You came for me.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I did.” Ash smiling ruefully as he cut the ropes with the knife. “I took out the targets and now I expect to be paid.” Okumura gave a small laugh that sounded more like a sob and hugged him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I got caught.” He murmured.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It’s my fault for not protecting you better.” Ash’s expression became serious and he pulled away. “I’ll hold him off. You need to get out of here.” Okumura didn’t budge.</p>
<p>“He’ll only leave me alone if you’re dead.” Okumura narrowed his eyes. “What are you planning to do.”</p>
<p>“Eiji please, I-” he stopped talking as Blanca walked towards them, gun out. Ash pushed Okumura behind him not even bother reaching for his own weapon. He knew Blanca’s eyes were on him and if he tried anything Blanca would shoot without a second thought.</p>
<p>Blanca stopped a few feet away surveying his student. Ash’s eyes were ablaze with determination yet softer than usual. He looked at Blanca with the understanding that he was going to die to protect the man behind him.</p>
<p>“Ash, please move,” Blanca said softly.</p>
<p>“He’s not using me.” Ash hissed. “He loves me, and I love him. I won’t let you do this!”</p>
<p>“I know and that makes it worse.” Blanca raised his gun slowly pointing it straight at Ash’s head. “Lynx can’t have a boyfriend. If I don’t kill Okumura he’ll suffocate you. Our world isn’t that forgiving. We all have a role to play and unless Okumura or Lynx is dead, I’m still on contract.”</p>
<p>“You and your stupid contracts. Who cares?!”</p>
<p>“I do Ash. I can’t lose it now. I’m almost free. I did my time, and you are doing yours.” He rested his figure on the trigger. “Now here’s your last chance. Move.”</p>
<p>Ash’s eyes hardened and he scooted farther in front of Okumura. Blanca suppressed a sigh as he started to pull on the trigger. Out of the corner of his eye, something moved fast. Blanca looked up just in time to see Okumura pull Ash’s gun out and point it straight at Blanca.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare shoot.” Okumura’s voice was full of venom and fury. Although wasn’t holding the gun exactly right and it was clear that he was an amateur, Blanca was still at risk. He had been careless and took his eyes off of Okumura. It would be hard to shoot to kill Ash and then dodge a bullet to the head. Okumura might not be fast, but he would be fast enough to hit him with a hurt leg.</p>
<p>“Eiji?” Ask’s voice was uncertain. He seemed just as surprised as Blanca to see what Okumura was capable of.</p>
<p>“I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me!” Eiji seethed “I won’t let you win. Take him from me I dare you. I’m sick of all this. I’m not going to let anyone else die. No more. Not because of me! If you try to take him I’ll kill you!” He bared his teeth. He remembered Blanca of an extremely angry mother cat protecting her kittens.</p>
<p>Blanca’s eyes moved from Okumura to Ash and back to Okumura as he tried to figure out what to do. He could try to shoot Okumura over Ash’s shoulder, but Ash would jump on him. He was close enough to reach his throat before Blanca had time to move. It was an unpleasant situation. Keeping his face neutral he thought of his options. Kill Ash and die. Kill Okumura and die. Don’t kill anyone and lose his reputation which would inevitably drag him back into the world he only just escaped.</p>
<p>Blanca bit down his annoyance. This was ridiculous. Ash was Lynx, one of the highest-tier assassins out there right now.  If he threw that away he would eventually lose Okumura anyways. There didn’t seem to be a way out. Either Lynx or Okumura had to die…..Lynx….</p>
<p>And there was the answer. Blanca allowed a small smile to cross his face. Ash saw it and tensed. Blanca turned his eyes off Okumura to look directly at Ash again.</p>
<p>“How about we strike a deal.” He said. “If you agree to it Okumura will be able to live.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Okumura hissed. “I don’t believe you.” Ash reached up and took Okumura’s arm.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment.” He surveyed Blanca. Ash knew that there was no way that both he and Okumura could walk away alive. He knew Blanca favored him over Okumura. Coming to the same conclusion he nodded.</p>
<p>“Alright let’s hear it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm, what did Blanca figure out......</p>
<p>Leave a Kudo/comment in you like! I love reading your guys's comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter. Thank you so much for all your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news took the underworld by storm. Lynx the top assassin was dead. He went after the Silver Hearts Foundation and took out their head members. Most agree it was a foolish decision and no one was surprised when he was eventually cornered and killed by Blanca. The story was a basic one. Lynx had fallen in love with a target who convinced him to go after the Foundation. No information was given on where that target was now or if he was alive. Blanca talked very little about the events other than his direct role in them. What they did know was that Lynx’s body was found alone in a warehouse outside a small town.  Quite a few people and organizations sent someone to check out the body. No one knew what Lynx looked like other than Blanca, Barron, and Golzine and his men. Of the three only Blanca was left alive. Soon pictures of Lynx’s body circulated amount the powerful groups. Lynx was quite beaten and clearly out-matched in the pictures. It looked like he put up a fight but lost in the end, even so, it wasn’t hard to see that he was once good-looking.</p>
<p>“It’s such a shame.” They said. “He could have gone far.”</p>
<p>And thus, the underground world collectively shrugged and moved forward, trying to fill the spot that Lynx left behind. No one really cared that he was dead other than to tutting about his potential. Assassins lived and died by their wits, falling in love was a fatal mistake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blanca walked down the empty street of the sleepy town. It was early in the morning and most people enjoying their Saturday sleep-in. Spring was finally here, and the air was alive with the buzzing of bees and twittering of birds. Blanca barely noticed any of it. In a couple of hours, he would be on a plane and back to the Caribbean where he would, hopefully, never be bothered again. The only thing he had left to do was to fix a few loose ends. Although a part of him was glad that this mess was over another part of him was downhearted. He had spent many years training Ash and forming him into a top-tier assassin. Now, all that hard work was pointless. Ash had thrown it all away in an instant. Lynx was dead and gone. Even so, he knew that Ash wouldn’t regret a thing, after all, Okumura was still alive and breathing. The young man who tore through Ash’s defenses and showed him light would have to take responsibility for what came next. Blanca no longer had a part to play in this. Lynx was dead and his job complete.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes before Blanca realized he was at his destiny. In front of him was the small public building that Okumura had rented. It was a modest place, out of the way and not very grand. Okumura couldn’t do any better. He had given the Okumura fortune to his sister after all. Perhaps this was all he could afford. It made sense though, Okumura wouldn’t want a crowd. This wasn’t a public event.</p>
<p>Blanca shook himself out of his thoughts. It wasn’t like him to get carried away by emotions. It was a dangerous thing for an assassin to do. Glancing up he noticed someone on the roof. The man was wearing a dark suit that matched his dark hair. Even from this distance, Blanca knew who it was, Okumura. The young man looked troubled and upset. Blanca guessed he was up there because he didn’t want to face everyone, not yet. As he watched Okumura pulled away from the edge and disappeared.</p>
<p>Blanca hurried inside. If he was lucky Okumura would still be on the roof. Despite how big he was he managed to melt into the background. The staff that hurried around didn’t notice him. The interior was decorated nicely, and the sight caused a small flutter of pain in Blanca’s heart. All of this was for Ash. He was finally at peace. Lynx was dead.</p>
<p>As Blanca approached the door to the roof he heard voices talking quietly. He immersed into the sunlight and saw a  young couple tangled together. Blanca stopped and surveyed them. There was Okumura with his arms tightly wrapped around Ash. Ash was kissing him. He pulled his head back and muttered something in Okumura’s ear.  Okumura giggled and nuzzled his chin affectively. Blanca decided to intervene before they got any father. Clearing his throat Okumura and Ash jumped away and spun to who the intruder was. Okumura looked downright mortified as he tried to tuck in his shirt. Ash glared furiously, not bother trying to hide the marks on his neck.</p>
<p>“What do you want.” Ash growled, “This better be important.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt your….” He paused for a fraction of a second “moment,” Okumura hid his face in his hands. “I’m here to give you an update. My plane leaves soon so I’ll make it quick.”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving already?” Ash sounded mildly surprised.</p>
<p>“Did you expect me to stick around?” Blanca asked amused.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Eiji emerged from behind his hands, his face returned to its normal shades.</p>
<p>“Back to my retirement. If I’m lucky I’ll never be called to act again.” His tone turned professional as he looked at Ash “Everything’s all set. They bought that the body in the warehouse was yours.”</p>
<p>“What body?” Eiji looked between them, his eyes wide with horror. He probably expected the worse since he was dealing with the two assassins. Ash must have thought the same thing because he said quickly.</p>
<p>“Blanca took an unnamed corpse from the morgue and passed it off as me.”</p>
<p>“To the underworld, Lynx is officially dead and I’m the one who killed him. As of our deal, I will leave you two alone as long as you never enter the underworld again.” Blanca held out his hand. “I’m going to need your gun.” Ash frowned tensing slightly.</p>
<p>“What for? Normal people can buy a gun.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps but you’re too good with it. If a problem arises you can use your head and physical fighting skills. Those are easier to excuse than expertise with a weapon.” Ash didn’t budge clearly not happy with the prospect of being defenseless. Blanca sighed. “This is part of our agreement Ash. I need to remove Lynx completely from the underworld and that includes your weapons.”</p>
<p>“Ash,” Okumura muttered putting his hand on Ash’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright.”  Ash looked at him for a second before relaxing. Pulling out his gun he handed it over without another world. Blanca took and pocketed it, nodding at them.</p>
<p>“That’s it then. I hope we’ll never meet again because if we do it won’t end happily.”</p>
<p>“I hope so as well.” Ash’s voice was softer than usual. Blanca suppressed a smile. As disappointing as it was to see his hard work destroyed he couldn’t help but root for the couple.</p>
<p>“This is your only chance, Ash. You made your decision and whatever comes from it you’ll have to live with it.” He turned to Okumura “You as well. Don’t forget that there will be challenges that come with this. If you do anything that will risk discovery I will have to come back to eliminate both of you. Understand?” Both boys nodded. Blanca’s tone lightened. “I pray for your happiness.” He turned to walk away.</p>
<p>“Blanca,” Eiji called after him. “Thank you.” Blanca paused and gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be thanking me.” Blanca glanced back at him. “You were the one who trapped me back there.” And with that, he was back down the stairs and off to his own freedom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash and Eiji watched Blanca leave. There was a solemness in the air that wasn’t there before. Ash’s life as an assassin was over. Although he claimed that he didn’t care, Eiji didn’t doubt that a part of Ash would miss his freedom. Living a known life meant being tied down to people and jobs. Ash was no longer invisible.</p>
<p>“We really should be getting back now,” Ash said forcing lightness in his town as he leaned against the rail. The sun shone off his while suit making him look like an angel. “It doesn’t seem like good form for the grooms to hide on the roof during their wedding.”</p>
<p>“Just give me another moment.” Eiji took a deep breath and shifty uncomfortably in his dark blue suit. Now that Blanca was gone his mind shifted back to the present….to his wedding…their wedding.</p>
<p>The public had gotten quite a surprise when Eiji announced his engagement to Aslan Callenreese. He knew he had given them no signs he was dating, and no one knew who Aslan was. Blanca had gotten all of Ash’s fake IDs, so they had a cover story. Ash lived abroad in Europe before returning to America to explore his options there. Lynx might be dead, but Aslan Callenreese rose from his ashes, reborn as an average person. Eiji knew what the public whispered. There were rumors that Eiji had hidden Ash for so long because he thought someone might come and steal him away.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” Ash killed off the rail and turned to face him. Eiji blinked as his mind returned back to reality.</p>
<p>“Of course, I am!” Eiji said fidgeting with his suit, trying to finish tucking his shirt in. “It’s our wedding.”</p>
<p>Ash leaned forward and gathered Eiji in his arms. “You hired two assassins to kill you, then went willingly with them.  Then you point my gun at Blanca’s head and threaten him.” Ash snorted “Compared to all of that a simple wedding should be easy.”</p>
<p>“That’s different!” Eiji protested. “I did what I have to do to protect the people I love. This though…. I’m going to stand in front of a crowd of people and I…” Eiji gulped. “I know I’ll forget my vows or get distracted by how amazing you look.”</p>
<p>“Thanks?” Ash raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“And I know I’ll start crying” A breeze of wind fluttered through their hair and Eiji attempted to flatten it. “Ug, I know I look like a mess. Everyone is going to see us together like this and…” Ash watched him for a moment before kissing him gently.</p>
<p>“Stop fussing so much,” Ash whispered taking Eiji’s hands. “If it makes you feel any better” he gave a rueful smile. “I’m probably going to be distracted by you as well.”</p>
<p>“I…I still don’t know why you fell in love with me,” Eiji mumbled. “Blanca was right. Why me? It makes no sense.”</p>
<p>“Why? Because you’re strong and loyal.” Ash said kissing his hand. “And so brave.” He kissed his forehead “You are an amazing photographer and fun to hang with. Also.” He looped his hand around Eiji’s waist and pulled his closer. “You’re drop-dead gorgeous. “</p>
<p>“Ash!” Eiji’s face turned bright red as he tried to hide behind his hands. “You can’t say that!”</p>
<p>“But it’s true and I’m going to tell you how beautiful you are every single day until you can look me in the eyes without blushing and say, ‘I know.’”</p>
<p>“Why?” Eiji asked aghast.</p>
<p>“Because I want you to believe how beautiful you are. I want you to know that you are an amazing human being and belong in this world. You have a place here that no one else can fill and.” He leaned in close and moved Eiji’s hands away so he could look into his eyes “I want to fill the place next to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed Eiji gently on the lips. “Do you know what the best part is?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I get to tell you this every single day until we’re both old and grey. We have all the time in the world now” Ash intertwined their hands. “You might not believe me now when I say it but someday, maybe in one or two years or even more you’ll realize how amazing you are.” He leaned in gently “We have forever.”</p>
<p>Eiji relaxed in his arms and rested his head against Ash’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“We do don’t we.” He whispered. “Forever to grow. Forever to heal.” He gulped. “I never thought I would be as happy as I am now. I never thought I would make it this far. After the accident…and then the Foundation…. the world felt so dark. I thought I was at the conclusion of my miserable life. Then you showed up….and suddenly the world was light again.”</p>
<p>“The world was always dark for me until you came into it,” Ash said swaying back and forth with Eiji. They stood there in silence listening to the wind blowing and each other’s gentle heartbeats.</p>
<p>“I was thinking.” Ash finally said. “Past today, past our wedding, our lives are going to continue. You’ll continue to take wonderful pictures and we will watch Yumi grow up. We’ll continue to visit Sing. All of us are together, safe and healthy.”</p>
<p>Eiji closed his eyes, his face peaceful. “I like that.” He whispered. “Say it again.”</p>
<p>“I will as many times as you want to hear it.” Ash turned his head and kissed his forehead. Eiji giggled and leaned in as well to catch his lips. Ash pulled away and glanced down at his watch.</p>
<p>“We really need to get downstairs or Sing will kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill Ash.” Sing seethed as glanced at another empty storage room “If Ash is planning on trying to elope….” Sing growled and made a violent gesture with his hands.</p>
<p>“Please, Eiji would be the one who decides that.” Yumi leaned against the wall watching him. “He never does anything in traditional order.”</p>
<p>“Still, I hope they’re not plotting anything. They can be so secretive sometimes.” Sing muttered as he went to the next storage room and peeked inside.</p>
<p>“I know.” Yumi agreed as she followed him. “Sometimes I wondered if there was a big secret going on that we didn’t know about. I mean, think how they were acting! Eiji going off with strangers; Ash showing up at my door soaking wet and looking for Eiji; not to mention the whole thing with the Silver Heart Foundation.”</p>
<p>“I forgot that was happening around that time.” Sing hummed as he closed the door and walked into a kitchen area. “No one knew why Tyler suddenly turned on his group. My parents didn’t want me to go outside alone.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure what they expected to happen. Did they think Tyler was going to run loose around our small-town shooting people?”</p>
<p>Yumi looked over at Sing for a moment before whispering. “Did you know that my family had connections to them?”</p>
<p>Sing paused, mid-search. “No, I didn’t.” He said surprised.</p>
<p>“I only learned of it when I inherited the family fortune. My parents had a <em>lot </em>of shady deals with them. It’s a good thing that Tyler turned on the others. If they came to collect that money it would have ended really badly.” Yumi lowered her voice conspiratorially.  “Who knows maybe they would have sent someone after us.” Yumi’s voice was so serious that Sing shivered. What would have happened if Eiji and Yumi died? He didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he lightened his voice.</p>
<p>“You’ve been watching too many movies. Next, you’ll say that the dashing young assassin would fall head over heels in love with you and turn on the group that hired him.” The tense atmosphere broke and Yumi giggled.</p>
<p>“Well, you never know.” Yumi flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I am pretty charming.” She smiled. “Of course, maybe he’s fall for Eiji instead.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Ash would love that.” Yumi giggled again before turning serious.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Eiji though. I don’t want him to know about all this. He went through so many hardships with pole vaulting and our parents that I don’t want him to know how close we were to bring in some serious trouble. This kind of news isn’t pleasant.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.” Sing said sighing. “But right now, we need to find them”. Sing slammed the kitchen door and headed to the back room. “Whoever heard of grooms being late to their own wedding?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoever heard of grooms being late to their own wedding?”</em>
</p>
<p>Eiji felt his heart pick up. That was Sing’s voice. They were really going to do it. Eiji took a deep breath as Sing and Yumi rounded the corner of the backroom. They stopped when they saw the couple.</p>
<p>“There you two are!” Sing seethed at them Where were you hiding?”</p>
<p>“On the roof,” Ash said.</p>
<p>“Doing what exactly?” Yumi raised an eyebrow at Eiji’s and Ash’s rumpled suits. Eiji’s face turned bright red as he smoothed his down. Next to him, Ash was doing the same.</p>
<p>“Here.”  Sing said dryly reaching into a bag and pulling out two combs. “Fix your hair too..” Eiji took the comb embarrassedly. He should have know hiding on the roof was a bad idea.</p>
<p>“So bossy,” Ash muttered taking his comb as well. “Who put you in charge of the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Eiji did since he thought Yumi would make too big of a deal about it.”</p>
<p>“She would,” Eiji said putting down the comb. “She wanted to rent out all of town hall.”</p>
<p>“What’s the use of having a lot of money if you can’t spoil your brother rotten on his wedding day!” Yumi bemoaned.</p>
<p>“Isn’t renting an entire island for our honeymoon enough spoiling for you,” Eiji asked disconcertingly.</p>
<p>“That island is tiny, and my company already has connections to it!” Yumi folded her arms. “That’s hardly spoiling.” Eiji opened his mouth but Sing cut him off.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this. The wedding should have started five minutes ago. Are you two ready to do this?”</p>
<p>Ash looked over at Eiji and mouthed ‘are you ok?’ Eiji looked him in the eyes and nodded. He was as ready as he was going to be. Ash turned back to Sing.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ash said taking Eiji’s hand. “We’re ready.” Sing turned into the main room and motioned at someone. The music swelled up from inside and Eiji’s heart started pounding. This was it. The moment where his and Ash’s life became one. A point of light where their happiness could spread for eternity. From where he stood he could see into the room. All the guests were turned towards the door waiting for the progression to start. Nodded back at them Sing took Yumi’s arm and they disappeared into the room.</p>
<p>“This is happening,” Eiji whispered grasping Ash’s hand tightly. “I’m alive and marrying you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Ash leaned in and kissed his cheek. “The sun was shining on you the day you decided to hire Lynx.” Eiji laughed softly, some of the tension leaving. It was going to be alight. Everything was fine with Ash by his side. Facing the room, he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Together they stepped forward into their new life together.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or a Kudo. I love hearing your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it for now! Next chapter we'll learn why Eiji hired an assassin. If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment/Kudo. I love to hear your thoughts!<br/>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>